Amitié améliorée ? Pas vraiment
by mysticfairy.21
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de musicprincess1990 "Friends With Benefits ? Not So Much" disponible ici-même. Suite à une expérience de baiser bien étrange, Harry et Hermione tentent une amitié améliorée. Une amitié vraiment ? Ce serait trop facile.
1. Premier Baiser

_Disclaimer : Cette histoire est la traduction de la fiction "Friends With Benefits ? Not So Much" de musicprincess1990. Merci à elle pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son texte.  
><em>

_Note de la traductrice __: J'ai décidé de traduire ce texte parce que je suis vraiment déçue par la plupart des fictions à pairing Harry/Hermione que je peux lire ici et sur les autres sites de fictions HP d'une manière générale. Il y a autant d'obstacles à mon sens entre eux qu'entre Drago et Hermione, mais très peu de personnes semblent vouloir relever le défi. C'est ma première expérience de traduction, aussi j'espère que vous serez satisfaits, et tout autant charmés que je l'ai été par cette histoire. Bonne lecture. Merci à Ju' pour sa correction. _

* * *

><p>Laissez-moi commencer en disant simplement que je ne suis <em>pas <em>une traînée.

Personnellement, je pense que ce terme est hideux et ridicule, quelle que soit l'approche qu'on adopte. Il n'existe rien de pareil à une traînée. Il y a les femmes avec une morale discutable, il y a aussi les filles qui aiment porter des vêtements à la limite du scandale, et il y a celles qui ont simplement une vie amoureuse active. Mais « traînée » est un mot dégoûtant qui ne devrait pas être utilisé.

Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas une de ces femmes.

Ou du moins, je ne l'étais pas… jusqu'à ce que je sorte diplômée de Poudlard.

C'était exactement un an après la grande Bataille, dans laquelle mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter, tua Voldemort, et sauva le monde magique. Après la bataille – oui bon… _durant_ la bataille aussi, en quelque sorte – j'ai commencé à courtiser Ron Weasley, mon _autre_ meilleur ami. Nous avions combattu nos sentiments pour notre bien la moitié des sept années précédentes, avec une relation classique à la « je t'aime – moi non plus ». Finalement, on s'est donné une chance. Et ça a été bien, pour la majorité de notre seconde septième année.

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, cependant, Ron est tombé amoureux de Luna Lovegood. Je n'ai pas pu l'en blâmer ; elle était belle, étrange, et visiblement, extrêmement captivante. Elle était plutôt intelligente, en dépit de sa… bizarrerie. Et elle était résolument une amie loyale.

Ron, merci à lui, s'est montré suffisamment chevaleresque et a eu assez de présence d'esprit pour au moins _essayer_ d'ignorer son attraction grandissante pour la blonde. Malheureusement, le dernier jour des vacances, il a réalisé que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être étouffés. Il m'a rendu visite, m'a assuré qu'il y avait cru tant qu'il avait pu, mais qu'il ne ressentait plus cette étincelle entre nous qui avait été présente durant ces sept années. Je ressentais la même chose, et nous nous sommes séparés avec un grand respect et de l'estime l'un pour l'autre.

Le « Trio d'Or », comme nous découvrîmes qu'on nous surnommait, reçut son diplôme avec les honneurs, et je fus major de ma promotion. On nous demanda à Harry et moi de faire un petit discours lors de la cérémonie. Le mien ne fut… et bien, pas vraiment bref. J'avais pas mal de choses à dire à propos de tout ce que j'avais appris, des amis que je m'étais faits, et des professeurs avec lesquels j'avais eu le privilège d'être associée. Cela me prit à peu près une quinzaine de minutes au total. Celui de Harry le fut vraiment, _bref_ et bien plus émouvant. Il se tint simplement debout sur le podium, regarda ses camarades diplômés pendant quelques secondes, puis parla de la façon dont Poudlard avait été sa première vraie maison. Il ne pleura pas, bien qu'il me sembla voir quelques larmes s'échapper de son regard émeraude. L'audience l'acclama alors qu'il retournait à sa place à côté de moi.

Puis les élèves de Poudlard Promotion 1999 jetèrent leur chapeau pointu dans les airs, célébrant la fin des sept plus belles années de leur vie.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, une fête colossale fut organisée dans le Grand Hall pour les diplômés - les autres élèves étaient rentrés chez eux juste après la cérémonie. Les Bizarr' Sisters jouèrent quelques minutes puis Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas nous montrèrent leurs talents musicaux. Il y avait de la nourriture, des jeux, de la danse, et nombre d'activités… _illicites_. La moitié de notre classe avait exagéré sur la consommation d'alcool ou se bécotait, voire _les deux_. Je surpris même Ginny Weasley très _proche _d'un certain Drago Malefoy – je n'étais pas sûre que Ron ait remarqué ce fait, mais pour le bien-être de Ginny, je décidai de ne pas l'en informer.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'ennuyer à cette fête. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je me dirigeai vers la Salle sur Demande.

Sur le chemin, cependant, j'entendis un « Psst ! » assourdi alors que je passais devant une rangée d'armures. Prudemment, je regardai la statue. « Euh… vous me parlez Messire Lancelot ? »

Un moment plus tard, la tête de Harry apparut à l'intérieur du casque. « Très drôle », me jeta-t-il blasé. « Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Dans la Salle sur Demande », répondis-je. « Pourquoi es-tu déguisé en chevalier ? »

Il me regarda. « Je ne me déguise pas. Je me cache. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Je peux demander de quoi ? »

« De mes groupies. »

Soupirant, j'acquiesçai de la tête pour marquer ma compréhension. Harry avait toujours eu une poignée de fans féminines qui voulaient devenir plus proches de lui, uniquement pour sa célébrité. Et ce nombre avait exponentiellement augmenté avec la défaite de Voldemort – par _sa main_. Harry pouvait tout juste quitter le dortoir le matin sans être bombardé par une douzaine, loin s'en fallait, de filles qui couinaient, d'âge compris entre treize et dix-sept ans, essayant désespérément d'obtenir quelque chose de lui.

« Pauvre chou », le taquinai-je puis je souris. « Tu sais, tu pourrais venir avec moi. Je peux être de bonne compagnie, et je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas contre le fait que les petites bimbos aient plus de mal à te trouver. »

Il m'offrit un large sourire. « Merci, Hermione ! Tu es géniale, comme toujours. »

Se recouvrant lui-même avec la capuche de sa cape, Harry disparut de la vue, et la seule preuve même qu'il était en train de me suivre, était le son de ses pas juste derrière moi. Je souris cordialement et saluai même vocalement quelques élèves, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'arrêta plus que le temps de dire « Bonjour ». Ils étaient tous pressés de rejoindre la fête que nous venions de quitter.

En peu de temps, nous arrivâmes au septième étage, qui était, heureusement, désert.

Harry retira sa cape tandis que j'accomplissais le rituel nécessaire. La porte familière apparut, et il l'ouvrit pour moi, me faisant entrer à l'intérieur.

La pièce était simple et pittoresque, je savais ce dont nous avions besoin. C'était une configuration similaire au salon de ma propre maison, mais plus large, avec des couleurs plus claires et davantage d'ameublement. Il y avait un large canapé ocre, fait de microfibre à ce qu'il me semblait, et quatre chaises assorties, placées symétriquement de chaque côté du canapé. Une table basse en chêne sombre se tenait au centre, et à l'opposé du canapé se trouvait une grande cheminée. Enfin il y avait, couvrant la majeure partie du sol de pierre, un magnifique tapis persan.

Harry laissa échapper un faible sifflement. « T'es plutôt douée, 'Mione », dit-il avec un sourire, « c'est bien mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu invoquer. »

Je souris. « Merci Harry. Et si on s'asseyait ? »

Les heures passèrent agréablement alors que Harry et moi discutions, nous plongeant ainsi dans nos souvenirs. Quand il commença à faire froid, j'allumai un feu, et Harry invoqua par la pensée un large plaid sous lequel nous nous blottîmes. Plus tard, alors qu'une chaleur cotonneuse se diffusait, notre conversation mourut et nous restâmes simplement assis sur le canapé, étreints sous la couverture, à regarder les flammes tremblotantes.

« On est bien », dit subitement Harry. « Merci, Hermione. »

Je lui répondis par un sourire. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Le coin droit de ses lèvres se retroussa en un demi-sourire, le rendant incroyablement séduisant dans la faible lumière des braises agonisantes. Je fus soudain hyper-consciente de la proximité de nos visages, et de la courbure de ses lèvres.

« Hermione ? » murmura-t-il, et ma bouche devint sèche. Je déglutis péniblement, et me forçai à quitter ses lèvres du regard pour plonger dans ses yeux. Ils étaient légèrement vitreux, comme s'il était troublé par quelque chose. Était-il en train d'expérimenter la même chose que moi ? Était-il envahi par les mêmes émotions étranges ?

« Oui, Harry ? »

Il humidifia ses lèvres, puis dit à voix basse : « Je, euh… depuis quelque temps maintenant, je… je me demande… comment ce serait de… t'embrasser. »

Je haletai. « M'embrasser ? _Moi_ ? »

« Ben… ouais. C'est juste… une chose qui m'intrigue depuis un moment, et… j'aimerais bien essayer. Mais seulement si toi tu veux évidemment », ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « Je ne suis pas en train de te faire des avances et je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. C'est juste… que j'aimerais essayer. Juste une fois. Pour voir comment ce serait. » Il mordit sa lèvre. « Alors ? »

Ma raison se vrillait sous l'énormité de ce qu'il suggérait. Il voulait flirter. Il voulait flirter avec _moi_. Il voulait m'embrasser, juste une fois, pour voir ce qu'il allait ressentir, et ne plus jamais recommencer après. Une part de moi voulait se fâcher, voire même s'offenser quelque peu, mais je savais que Harry ne voulait pas me blesser. Il était simplement curieux, un adolescent soumis à ses hormones, qui voulait tester quelque chose de nouveau. Et il était aussi mon meilleur ami. Alors quel mal pouvait-il me faire ?

« Je suppose… qu'on pourrait essayer », murmurai-je. « Juste cette fois. »

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent d'excitation, et il me servit son demi-sourire, avant de s'avancer lentement vers moi. J'inspirai pour me préparer, incertaine de ce que ça pourrait faire à notre amitié, et notre futur. Est-ce qu'il regretterait d'avoir demandé ? Penserait-il que je n'étais pas douée pour embrasser ? Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de pratique ; même quand je sortais avec Ron, on réduisait les séances câlins au minimum, parce que nous étudiions tous les deux pour les ASPIC's. Oui, _tous les deux_. Ron avait eu E ou O à quasiment tous ses examens, et il l'avait fait sans la moindre aide de ma part.

Mais peu importe, retournons à la situation en cours : mon imminent baiser avec Harry.

Est-ce qu'il aimerait ça ? M'apprécierait-il _moi_ ? Est-ce que je lui _plaisais _? Ou était-ce vraiment une unique pulsion de curiosité ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je stressais autant ? Pourquoi me préoccupai-je de ce qu'il penserait de mon baiser ?

Je n'eus toutefois pas le temps de prolonger ma réflexion, car à cet instant précis, les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent délicatement les miennes.

Ce fut là, que l'intégralité de mon monde s'écroula.

Le baiser fut très bref, et tout à fait chaste, mais il fit vaciller mes sens, s'emballer mon cœur. Ses lèvres étaient douces, et son odeur – un air frais, une prairie ensoleillée, et la légère trace de son parfum – était magnifiée par notre proximité. Cette combinaison était enivrante. Je me sentais glisser, me rapprocher encore plus près, et inhaler profondément cet arôme entêtant qui émanait de Harry. Je fus à peine consciente alors qu'il m'embrassait encore.

Et encore.

Et encore, et encore, et encore.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, me serrant davantage contre lui. Ses lèvres réclamèrent les miennes à nouveau, et les retinrent prisonnières de délicieuses secondes durant. Mon esprit flottait dans le flot d'adrénaline issu de ce baiser. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle plénitude, un tel abandon, et je l'expérimentais pour de bon.

Il murmura mon prénom, et je perdis momentanément le contrôle. Je saisis le col de son t-shirt et écrasai ses lèvres contre les miennes, le suppliant silencieusement d'amenuiser encore la petite distance entre nous. Il accéda à ma requête… mais pas vraiment de la façon dont je m'y attendais.

Je laissai échapper un petit « _Ah !_» de surprise lorsque quelque chose taquina mon sein gauche. Sa main était glacée, et son corps tout entier se raidit. Nous nous assîmes totalement figés, nous sondant l'un l'autre du regard, aucun de nous ne savait trop quoi penser.

Puis, brutalement, notre immobilité se brisa, et nous nous séparâmes comme si l'autre était empoisonné. Harry laissa glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que j'attrapai mes genoux pour les replier contre mon estomac. Nous regardions tous les deux l'âtre à présent, le plaid oublié formant un tas sur le sol.

« Wow », parvint à dire Harry d'une voix rauque.

J'éclaircis ma gorge, mal à l'aise. « Ouais », murmurai-je entre mes lèvres serrées.

« C'était… »

« Intéressant », terminai-je pour lui.

« Ouais. »

Plusieurs minutes de silence suivirent, puis je puisai en moi le courage de le regarder. Il choisit le même instant pour faire de même, et nos yeux se rencontrèrent une courte seconde, avant que nos têtes ne se tournent en même temps dans une autre direction. Nous regardâmes tous les deux la cheminée.

« Je suis fatigué, » dit-il, se levant brusquement. Son comportement contredisait ses paroles, mais il me sembla préférable de ne pas relever. « Je te vois demain. »

Je déglutis. « Ouais. À plus. »

Harry n'aurait pu quitter la pièce plus rapidement. La température sembla chuter de dix degrés en son absence. Je frissonnai et me penchai pour me saisir du plaid, et l'enrouler autour de moi. Il s'écoula une autre heure avant que je ne sente le sommeil m'attraper, et ne remonte dans la Tour de Gryffondor. La salle commune était déserte, heureusement, et je grimpai quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à mon dortoir, avant de fermer la porte silencieusement derrière moi. Les autres filles étaient déjà endormies, ou absentes. Pour une fois, je n'y accordai pas d'attention particulière. J'enfilai rapidement mon pyjama et me hissai dans mon lit.

Seulement, une fois que ma tête eut heurté l'oreiller, je fus totalement alerte, et une seule pensée résonnait dans ma tête, la seule pensée qui m'avait traversée toute cette dernière heure, depuis que les lèvres de Harry avaient quitté les miennes :

_Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ?_


	2. Voyage en train et mise au point

_Hop voilà le second chapitre. L'histoire appartient toujours à musicprincess et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette traduction. Bonne lecture. :)  
>Merci Ju'.<em>

* * *

><p>Je dormis à peine cette nuit-là, gigotant et me retournant alors que je revivais chaque seconde de mon aventure avec Harry dans ma tête. Il embrassait si divinement bien. Et j'avais été bien meilleure que je ne l'aurais pensé, puisqu'il avait suffisamment apprécié pour se laisser aller à me peloter à tâtons pendant trente secondes.<p>

Puis j'avais pris peur, je n'étais pas vraiment prête pour ce genre d'évolution, et ce moment si particulier était terminé.

Je me sentais tellement confuse.

Le petit-déjeuner fut une torture. Harry l'expédia assis bien droit à côté de moi, et à aucun moment l'un de nous ne parla, ou même ne bougea d'un iota, de peur que l'autre ne rougisse et ne se raidisse davantage. Heureusement, les seules personnes qui auraient pu commenter cette attitude – Ron et Luna – étaient trop profondément absorbées dans leur étrange petite bulle romantique pour le remarquer.

Le voyage en train ne commença pas sous de meilleurs auspices. Ron et Luna se contemplèrent béatement l'un l'autre pendant vingt bonnes minutes, pendant que Harry et moi étions assis dans un complet silence, regardant n'importe quoi sauf l'autre, et nos extatiques compagnons. Puis, notre compartiment fut envahi par Ginny, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan. Ils jouèrent plusieurs parties d'échecs sorciers, et parlèrent de Quidditch. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Harry se joignit à la conversation, et sembla redevenir lui-même. Je restai toutefois silencieuse et raide, l'image même du malaise.  
>La situation dégénéra davantage quand le sujet bascula sur la relation de Ginny – quelle qu'elle soit – avec Drago Malefoy, et que tout le compartiment devint une tempête de cris entre les deux Weasley. Le temps qu'ils finissent de se disputer, nous avions presque atteint Londres, et nous fûmes à nouveau à quatre, avec le couple d'à côté retombé dans son abîme amoureux.<p>

Après quelques minutes cependant, Luna pépia. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Nous la regardâmes avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demandai-je.

« Vous deux êtes affreusement silencieux », observa-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. « En temps normal, vous auriez discuté ensemble, et peut-être râlé que Ron et moi affichions notre affection en public de la sorte. Ou alors vous seriez partis. »

Ron considéra les propos de Luna un court instant. « Elle a raison. Vous êtes plutôt silencieux. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je suis fatiguée. »

« J'ai pas bien dormi », ajouta Harry.

« Longue journée. »

« Je pensais à des trucs. »

« Ouais, des trucs. »

Les deux autres nous observèrent un moment, puis Luna haussa légèrement les épaules, et se mit agilement sur ses pieds. « Viens, Ron », dit-elle, en prenant sa main. « Quoi que ce soit, ils n'ont pas envie de nous en parler. Laissons-les régler ça seuls. »

Ron approuva de la tête et la suivit hors du compartiment, mais pas avant de nous avoir lancé un regard soupçonneux.

Je me sentis rougir. « Super », murmurai-je, « pas embarrassant du tout. »

« Pas le moins du monde », gronda Harry sarcastique.

Et nous nous retrouvâmes assis dans un _plus grand _silence pendant trois minutes entières. J'alternais entre me tordre les mains et tapoter des doigts sur le siège, tandis que Harry laissait ballotter ses jambes, montrant ainsi son évidente gêne. Finalement, j'en eus assez. Je sautai sur mes pieds et lançai un sortilège de mutisme sur le compartiment pour le rendre plus privé. Ensuite, je m'assis en face de Harry.

« Tout ça est ridicule », dis-je fermement, en le regardant directement. « Nous nous sommes battus trop dur et nous avons trop souffert pour laisser un seul petit baiser comme ça ruiner _huit ans _d'amitié. »

« Ben, c'était un peu plus 'qu'un seul petit baiser,' Hermione », fit remarquer Harry. « C'étaient plusieurs baisers. »

J'acquiesçai. « Plusieurs baisers et un pelotage modéré. »

Harry gigota inconfortablement et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ouais. Désolé pour ça », marmonna-t-il. « J'étais juste… »

« Emporté sur le moment ? », devinai-je.

« Clairement. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. » D'une certaine façon, ma voix sonna plus amère et maussade.

Harry le remarqua, et fronça les sourcils. « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

J'essayai d'éluder en haussant les épaules. « Rien, vraiment. J'ai juste… supposé que la raison de ton attitude était purement… ben, hormonale. Et pas due à autre chose. »

« Autre chose comme… ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben, je sais pas. Quelles autres raisons pourrais-tu avoir ? » Il était silencieux, et je lui offris un léger sourire. « C'est vraiment là que j'en suis de ma réflexion. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons, à mon sens du moins. »

« Et donc, tu m'as rangé dans la catégorie 'mec salace' ? » C'était lui à présent qui était devenu amer et maussade, avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Non, Harry, c'est pas… »

Avant que je puisse finir, Harry m'attrapa par les épaules et m'embrassa. Je piaillai de surprise, mon corps tout entier était devenu raide. Il me fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour répondre à son baiser. Dieu, ses lèvres étaient douces… elles semblaient si parfaites pour les miennes. Et cette odeur, cette paradisiaque et intoxicante effluve de Harry… c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait mis sous le nez un chaudron d'Amortentia. Toutes les odeurs que j'avais jamais aimées, et même quelques-unes que je n'aurais jamais pensé apprécier – jusqu'à la nuit dernière, en fait –, émanaient de Harry dans une sorte d'aura parfumée, m'attirant toujours plus près, me pressant de réduire la distance qui nous séparait.

Harry recula lentement, et je le suivis, comme blessée à l'idée qu'il veuille interrompre un si beau moment. Mais quand mes lèvres ne trouvèrent pas les siennes, j'ouvris les yeux, et réalisai qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Je reculai, dans l'attente.

« Peut-être que je suis juste excité », murmura-t-il. « Peut-être que tout n'est qu'hormones. » Il s'approcha de moi, si près que je pus sentir le dentifrice qu'il avait utilisé une petite heure plus tôt pour se brosser les dents. Sa voix était dangereusement basse alors qu'il continua, « Ou peut-être que j'aime simplement t'embrasser. Tu as déjà pensé à ça ? »

Je le regardai, la bouche entrouverte pendant quelques secondes. « Tu… aimes m'embrasser ? »

Il sourit, et au lieu de me donner une réponse verbale, il s'approcha encore et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était la seule réponse dont j'avais besoin. Mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ma taille. Sans dire un mot, je sortis ma baguette hors de ma poche, fermai les rideaux et ajoutai un sortilège qui ferait oublier aux gens pourquoi ils voulaient venir dans ce compartiment, au cas où quelqu'un essaierait d'approcher. Ensuite, une fois que ce fut fait, je lâchai ma baguette et la laissai tomber sur le sol, reportant toute ma concentration dans mon baiser avec Harry.

Cette fois, les mains de Harry restèrent sagement dans mon dos, ou à mes côtés. Elles ne s'égarèrent sur aucune zone discutable. Sa bouche, en revanche, fit des choses qu'aucune autre personne, pas même Ron, ne m'avait faites. Alors que le baiser se poursuivait, je sentis ses lèvres se séparer, et sa langue danser contre les miennes encore closes. Je fus tentée de reculer, mais mon instinct prit le dessus, et je lui accordai l'accès qu'il demandait. Cette langue curieuse atteignit ma bouche et vint se frotter contre la mienne, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir du plus profond de ma gorge. Je fis confiance à mes pulsions une fois encore, et répétai la même chose sur lui. Il réagit à l'identique, avec un profond soupir, et me serra plus fort contre lui. Je sentis ses mains s'écarter sur mon dos, me pressant contre lui, et je me courbais pour répondre à cette requête silencieuse. Buste contre buste, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre furieusement au même rythme que le mien. Je souris contre ses lèvres, fière de pouvoir l'affecter autant qu'il m'affectait.

« Dieu, Hermione », murmura Harry alors que nos ardeurs commençaient à se calmer. « Quand es-tu devenue si douée pour ça ? »

Je pouffai doucement. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne de cette façon avant. »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux. « Vraiment ? Pas même Ron ? »

« Ron et moi avons rarement eu le temps de nous embrasser en vérité », admis-je, « même d'être seuls comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? » répéta Harry.

« Vraiment », assurai-je en haussant les épaules. « J'étais trop occupée à… enfin… à être _moi _» - Harry sourit à cette remarque – « et il était trop occupé à essayer d'être quelqu'un digne de moi. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. »

« Hmm », fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules. « Ce n'était pas toujours rose, Ron et moi. Et maintenant, quand je le vois avec Luna, la manière si évidente qu'ils ont de s'aimer l'un l'autre, je sais que c'est bien mieux ainsi. »

Il sourit. « Oui, tu as raison à propos de Luna et lui. Ces deux sont assez dingues pour bien s'accorder. »

Riant, je lui tapai le bras. Après que nos rires eurent disparus, cependant, nous nous retrouvâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux, pas si différemment de Ron et Luna quelques minutes plus tôt. Je fus prompte à demander quelque chose.

« Bon, il se passe quoi maintenant ? »

Harry sembla surpris. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire », dis-je. « Il semble évident que nous aimons beaucoup flirter ensemble. » Harry sourit, et je rougis. « Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais _moi_, j'aimerais certainement beaucoup remettre ça dans le futur. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir d'une relation. Je ne veux pas risquer de ruiner notre amitié. Je sais que ça n'arrive pas toujours, mais je ne préfère pas tenter le sort. »

« Je suis d'accord », dit Harry, son sourire s'élargissant. « Particulièrement sur la partie de remettre ça dans le futur. »

« Ok », souris-je.

« Ok. »

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous ? »

« Je crois que le terme exact est 'amis améliorés'. »

Je reniflai. « Tu n'as pas plus guimauve ? »

« Tu as un meilleur nom pour ça ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Bien, alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Je roulai des yeux, avant de me recentrer sur les choses sérieuses. « Ok, je veux juste que quelques points soient parfaitement clairs. »

« Ooh, la voilà formelle, maintenant », me taquina Harry. Je tapai son bras à nouveau, et il acquiesça pour m'indiquer qu'il écoutait. Je pris une grande inspiration, et commençai.

« À la minute où l'un de nous trouve quelqu'un avec qui il souhaite avoir une relation, il met fin à l'amélioration de l'amitié. »

« C'est évident. »

« Et on n'en parle à _personne _», ajoutai-je, accentuant fortement le dernier mot. « Je suis sérieuse. Pas même à Ron et Luna. Tout ceci est strictement entre nous deux. »

« Juré. »

« Et ça ne reste que du flirt. » Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. « Tes mains ne s'aventureront _jamais_ en territoire non désiré, M. Potter. Ce qui implique, ni les fesses, ni la poitrine. Et _irrémédiablement_ pas de sexe. »

« Je m'en doutais », dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Eh ! »

« Hermione, relax ! » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Nous ferons attention. »

« Ok. »

Il sourit à nouveau et s'approcha. « C'est bon, je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Je rougis. « On devrait aller retrouver Ron et Luna. »

« Ce serait une erreur fatale », dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment. On risque de les trouver dans un compartiment, dans une position très similaire à la nôtre, mais avec moins de vêtements et les cheveux bien plus emmêlés. »

Je frissonnai. « Ugh, vive l'image mentale ! »

Harry éclata de rire, et leva une main pour caresser gentiment ma joue. « Je peux peut-être te distraire ? »

Soupirant, je regardai ma montre. « Nous avons dix minutes avant d'arriver à King's Cross. »

« Donc je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de faire vite, hmm ? »

Avec un sourire narquois, Harry combla l'espace déjà limité entre nous, et me donna le baiser le plus insensé que j'avais jamais reçu. J'oubliai tout à propos de mes deux autres amis, et de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme incroyablement doué qui me faisait face.


	3. Trois ans plus tard

_Voilà le chapitre 3. L'histoire appartient encore et toujours à musicprincess. Bonne lecture. Correction by Ju'._

* * *

><p><em>Trois ans plus tard…<em>

Je poussai un gémissement endormi alors que la sonnerie de mon réveil sonnait de façon inquiétante à travers ma chambre. Je cherchai à tâtons le bouton d'arrêt, sans même ouvrir mes yeux ni soulever ma tête de l'oreiller. Il se trouvait à droite du lit, donc à gauche de mon visage à présent, et le moindre petit mouvement suffisait pour le réduire au silence. Je voulais profiter de quelques minutes encore, juste quelques-unes.

Malheureusement, je notai, alors que j'avais pressé le bouton, que le bruit désagréable n'avait pas cessé. J'ouvris les yeux, au radar, et regardait l'heure. _Bon sang_. Il n'était que trois heures du matin ! En une seconde de temps, je réalisai que le bruit que j'entendais provenait de mon téléphone portable. L'appareil était sur la table de nuit à côté du réveil, et continuait de flasher et sonner, de sa sonnerie douloureusement forte.

Je gémis à nouveau, tentée de le laisser sonner. Mais je l'attrapai tout de même pour regarder l'identité de l'appelant : Harry.

Oh - Oh.

Harry n'avait jamais appelé aussi tard, même pour quelque chose d'important.

Un peu à contrecœur, je me tournai dans mon lit pour pouvoir m'asseoir, puis je me saisis du téléphone et pressai le bouton vert. « Harry ? »

« Désolé de te réveiller, Hermione. » Sa familière et traînante voix de basse s'invita dans mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il hésita, puis dit d'une voix hachée, « Diane est partie. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Elle est partie, Hermione. Elle m'a quitté. »

Je fermai les yeux, laissant échapper un petit soupir. « Raconte », le poussai-je gentiment.

Il soupira, lui aussi, puis commença. « Ben, on a eu une grosse dispute plus tôt aujourd'hui, et elle a dit qu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Je suis allé me coucher vers onze heures, et je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, parce que je l'ai entendue rentrer. J'ai pas du tout pensé à un truc pareil, je me suis juste dit qu'elle en avait fini avec sa promenade. Mais je me suis réveillé à nouveau il y a dix minutes, et il y a une note sur la table de nuit. De sa part. »

« Elle a laissé un mot ? » demandai-je âprement. « Il dit quoi ? »

« Un tas de conneries à propos de son sentiment d'être maltraitée, qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi, mais qu'elle fait ça parce que c'est le mieux. »

Je m'esclaffai. « C'est ridicule. Tu as traité cette fille comme une reine. »

« Je sais ! »

« Elle s'attend à quoi, un collier de diamants pour chaque jour de la semaine ? » Je fis une pause, avant de basculer en mode réconfortant. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry. »

« Ouais, ben. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'on avait des problèmes. »

J'étais déjà au courant de ça, parce que Harry m'avait appelée après chaque dispute. C'était comme une sorte de rituel, ces jours-ci, quand l'un d'entre nous avait des problèmes, il appelait l'autre.

Mettre un terme à notre période « amitié améliorée » d'il y a trois ans plus tôt avait été le meilleur choix qu'on ait pu faire. Ça avait tellement aidé notre amitié. Nous nous respections davantage, et nous y avions gagné une compréhension plus profonde de l'autre. Et le flirt c'était juste pour s'amuser de toute façon.

Cette partie de notre pacte n'avait duré que l'été suivant notre diplôme. Quand Harry était entré à l'Académie des Aurors, et moi à l'Ecole de Médicomagie, nous avions chacun trouvé d'éventuels partenaires, et nous étions mis d'accord qu'il était temps de lever le pied sur « l'amélioration ». Nous savions que notre amitié était encore intacte, et plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, du coup nous ne nous sommes pas sentis mal à l'aise. Durant les années qui suivirent, nous nous engageâmes dans plusieurs relations. Durant ces dernières, on pouvait s'appeler l'un l'autre pour les bonnes ou les mauvaises nouvelles. Premiers rencards, premiers baisers, premières disputes, _pires _disputes, et ruptures. Et entre les ruptures, s'il nous arrivait d'être tous les deux célibataires, on pouvait restaurer l'amélioration pour un temps. Ce n'était arrivé que rarement, cependant, du coup nos flirts avaient significativement diminués.

Puis, il y avait presque un an et demi de ça, Harry avait rencontré Diane. Ils semblaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Harry m'avait même confié une fois qu'elle était presque tout ce qu'il espérait trouver chez une future épouse. J'avais encouragé leur relation, contente de voir Harry heureux. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais présumé, quand Harry lui avait demandé si elle voulait emménager avec lui. C'était une première pour lui. Et ils avaient récemment commencé à parler mariage.

Mais maintenant… Diane était partie, clamant avoir été maltraitée. Et bien que je savais qu'il essayait de le cacher, je pouvais dire que Harry était plutôt fâché à propos de ses motifs de rupture.

« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » demandai-je, à ma bonne habitude.

Il soupira. « Pas pour le moment. C'est trop tôt. Je t'appellerai après le boulot, ok ? »

Je mordillai ma lèvre, il me cachait quelque chose. Mais je n'allais pas essayer de faire le forcing. Ça ne marcherait probablement pas, de toute façon. Et même si je le faisais, on en avait pour au moins deux heures à tourner autour du pot, avant que je ne puisse le coincer, et qu'il lâche la moindre information. Je prenais ma garde à sept heures, alors ce n'était pas vraiment le moment le mieux choisi.

En outre, j'aurais l'opportunité de le regarder dans les yeux quand on en parlerait.

« Ok », dis-je. « On en parle plus tard. »

« Bye. »

La ligne coupa, et je soupirai. Je n'avais jamais entendu tant de conflit et de douleur dans sa voix après une rupture. D'habitude, il disait quelque chose du style, «ce n'est pas grave, il y aura d'autres personnes qui vaudront la peine ». Ensuite, on déviait sur d'autres sujets de conversation, et oubliions tout de la rupture.

Mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment tourmenté.

J'aurais intérêt à sérieusement le réconforter quand on discuterait le lendemain.

Sur ces pensées, je me retournai, et me rendormis.

La journée passa lentement, avec nombre de maladies et d'accidents couramment rencontrés à l'Unité Pédiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Je dédiai mes pauses à faire des siestes, tout comme le faisaient les autres soignants, et pris un plus grand soin de ceux que j'admis. Puis, il fut enfin cinq heures : le temps de rentrer.

Je gardai mon téléphone à proximité alors que je rassemblais les affaires que j'avais besoin de ramener à la maison ; je savais que Harry allait finir bientôt, enfin, s'il n'avait pas déjà terminé. Comme je l'avais prédit, alors que je quittais à peine l'hôpital à cinq heures dix, le téléphone sonna.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demandai-je.

« À peu près pareil », soupira-t-il. « Blessé, confus, et un peu énervé. »

« Ça va aller mieux », le rassurai-je.

« Ouais. Écoute, je n'ai pas encore fini. Ça a été la folie au boulot aujourd'hui. On a eu des tas de sorciers timbrés qui ont fait des ravages, pour diverses raisons, et j'ai une montagne de paperasse à classer. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir cette petite pause, et j'ai pensé que je devais au moins te prévenir. »

Je soupirai intérieurement. « Ok, retourne bosser. Je détesterais te voir dans la mouise avec Kingsley parce que tu négliges ton devoir. » Ma voix était teintée de sarcasme. Kingsley Shackelbolt était plus que le Ministre de la Magie pour nous. Il était aussi un bon ami. Et je savais, et je savais que _Harry_ savait, que Kingsley n'allait sûrement pas lui chercher des noises pour avoir pris cinq minutes pour m'appeler.

Harry ne sembla pas remarquer la boutade cependant. Il enchaîna, « Ouais, donc je vais devoir y aller. Je _devrais_ en avoir terminé pour sept heures. Dîner au Chaudron Baveur ? »

Considérant que c'était la meilleure offre que je pourrais avoir de lui dans son état, j'acceptai, et raccrochai. Avec un autre soupir, je mis mon téléphone dans mon sac à main, et transplanai à mon appartement.

Je posai mon sac près de la porte et me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je restai dessous un peu plus que nécessaire, savourant la chaleur et l'eau relaxante. Après ma douche, j'allai dans ma chambre et commençai à me préparer pour mon dîner avec Harry. Je choisis une jolie robe fleurie, avec un col en V et de petites manches à volants. Après quelques minutes de délibération, je décidai de boucler mes cheveux et de les laisser cascader librement. Je récupérai ma baguette dans la salle de bains, et m'attaquai à la partie inférieure de ma tignasse.

À six heures et quart, je fus surprise d'entendre toquer à la porte. Je glissai mes cheveux à moitié bouclés dans ma main gauche, déposai ma baguette, et allai ouvrir. Ce n'était pas Harry, toutefois. C'était mon actuel petit-ami, Jack Templeton. Et il semblait aussi surpris que je l'étais.

« Tu as un rencard ? » demanda-t-il agressivement, désignant ma tenue, et ma coiffure à moitié terminée.

« J'appellerais pas exactement ça un rencard », dis-je, m'écartant pour laisser Jack entrer. « La petite-amie de Harry l'a plaqué la nuit dernière. Je l'emmène dîner. »

Jack arqua un sourcil. « Ça ressemble à un rencard pour moi. »

Je soupirai pour ce qu'il me sembla être la milliardième fois depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures. La présence de Harry dans ma vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était devenu la bête noire de Jack. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas _entièrement_ tort en supposant qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous, il n'était pas dans le _vrai_ non plus. Sa théorie était que Harry et moi étions sortis ensemble, et que nous avions toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ridicule ! Ça m'énervait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le suggérait.

« Ne recommence pas, Jack », dis-je, les mains sur les hanches. « Ce n'est qu'un _dîner_. On va manger, je vais lui dire que quelqu'un de mieux l'attend quelque part, on se souhaitera bonne nuit avec un câlin, et c'est tout. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui. »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Ça me rend malade tout ça, Hermione ! J'en ai ma claque de vous et de vos petites intrigues, surtout que vous pensez que je ne me rends compte de rien ! »

« Et c'est reparti », marmonnai-je.

« Arrête d'agir comme si tout ça était dans ma tête ! » cria-t-il.

« Mais _c'est _dans ta tête ! » hurlai-je en retour.

« C'est faux ! Je vois la façon dont il te regarde ! La façon que _tu_ as de _le_ regarder. Comme si vous aviez un scoop juteux que vous gardez bien à l'abri du reste du monde ! Et je ne vais pas rester là et l'ignorer plus longtemps ! » Il fit une pause. « C'est lui ou moi, Hermione. »

Je le regardai, choquée et abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'avait posé un fichu _ultimatum_. Grossière erreur, Jack. _Très_ grossière.

Sans même un moment d'hésitation, je répondis posément, « Lui. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendue », dis-je, les bras croisés. « Lui. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et le mec qui me fait un caca nerveux avec des histoires idiotes, qui ne se passent que dans sa tête. C'est pas sorcier. _Lui_. »

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent en une grimace. « Bien, très bien. » Il se retourna pour partir, puis sembla avoir pensé à autre chose, et me fit face à nouveau. « J'espère vraiment que votre petit secret en vaut la chandelle. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Tu peux partir maintenant, Jack », crachai-je. « Dehors ! »

« Bien. Je m'en vais. »

La porte se referma, et je gémis d'exaspération. Après quelques minutes passées à fulminer, je retournai dans ma chambre, m'assis devant le miroir, et me concentrai sur mes boucles. Je n'avais pas l'intention de gaspiller mon temps en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Jack. Ce n'était pas important.

Harry était important.

Et il serait bientôt là. Je pris une grande inspiration, et classai Jack dans mon passé.


	4. Une nuit parfaite

_Coucou à tous. Voilà la suite de cette traduction. Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, et je rentre en période de révisions, donc il faudra attendre un peu pour le chapitre suivant je pense. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire, ils sont tous transmis à musicprincess. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Harry vint à sept heures trente. Je lui ouvris la porte, peu surprise de le trouver en train de regarder avec détermination quelque chose sur le sol. Quelque chose, qui, selon toute probabilité, n'était pas là. Puis il réalisa que la porte avait été ouverte, et il tourna son regard vers moi. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et emplis de regret. J'oubliai immédiatement mes propres problèmes et entraînai Harry dans une étreinte. Il semblait hésitant, mais il ne fut pas long pour répondre à mon geste d'affection, soupirant dans mes cheveux.<p>

Alors que je le relâchai, je lui offris un sourire triste. « Allons manger », dis-je simplement.

Le Chaudron Baveur était comble, comme toujours, et même maintenant, il recelait la promesse d'une nouvelle vie. Je souris, faisant part à voix haute de cette pensée à Harry. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de marmotter quelque chose d'incohérent. Je commençai à me sentir irritée et étais sur le point de le confronter lorsque Tom apparut, prêt à nous mener vers une table.

« En fait, Tom », dis-je, « je pense que nous allons plutôt prendre la fraîche. J'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire, et ça ne peut pas attendre demain. Je suis vraiment navrée. »

Il agita sa main dédaigneusement. « Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Miss Granger. Je m'attends à vous revoir dans un futur proche, oui ? »

Je souris gracieusement, ignorant le regard confus de Harry. « Certainement. Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, je pense. Passez une agréable nuit », ajoutai-je, puis j'entrainai Harry dehors.

« C'était quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toi ! » Je pointai un doigt vers lui, l'extrémité à quelques pouces de son visage. Il recula, son regard se vrillant alors qu'il regardait le doigt qui envahissait son espace personnel. « Tu n'es pas toi-même, Harry James Potter. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, _tout de suite_. »

Il roula des yeux. « Ma petite-amie vient de me plaquer, Hermione. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un détail qui pourrait entrer en ligne de compte dans mon attitude ? »

« Ne joue pas au plus bête avec moi. » Je le fixai. « Il y a autre chose. Je le sais, tu le sais, alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Hmm ? Dis-le-moi, ou va te trouver une autre épaule compatissante. »

« Il n'y rien d'autre ! » hurla-t-il. « Ok ? Je sais que tu penses que les gens ont une raison valable pour chaque foutue chose qu'ils font, mais cette fois, j'ai juste le cœur brisé par celle qui est dorénavant mon _ex_-petite-amie ! »

Pendant quelques instants, je m'autorisai à simplement le regarder. Harry n'avait pas été aussi énervé et direct depuis notre cinquième année. Quelque soit la chose qu'il refusait de me dire, c'était _vraiment _en train de le travailler. Du coup, j'abandonnai le mode mégère et changeai mon fusil d'épaule.

« Je suis désolée, Harry », dis-je. « Je sais que ça fait mal. »

Il roula des yeux une nouvelle fois. « S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait. Chaque rupture à laquelle tu as été confrontée s'est terminée amicalement. »

Je baissai la tête. « Pas toutes les ruptures. »

Ça attira son attention. Harry se tourna vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Mon regard se perdait toujours sur le sol. « Je comptais attendre et te le dire demain, que nous ayons partagé un dîner agréable, et que tu te sentes un peu mieux à propos de tout ce qui concerne Diane. Mais je suppose qu'il serait mieux de te le dire maintenant. » Je fermai les yeux une minute, puis soupirai avant de le regarder. « Jack a rompu avec moi plus tôt dans la soirée. »

En un éclair, Harry redevint le meilleur ami surprotecteur. « Il a _quoi_ ? »

« Reste calme », tentai-je, mais c'était inutile.

« Non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il a rompu avec toi ? »

Je déglutis péniblement. « Il… ce n'était simplement pas ça. »

Les yeux de Harry grimacèrent. « Et _maintenant_ qui fait des cachotteries ? »

« Tu parles, je parle », contrai-je.

Harry soupira bruyamment, et laissa son regard se porter sur ses pieds. « Je ne sais pas comment te le dire », admit-il, sa voix se faisant velours et étonnamment vulnérable.

« Ben, tu commences par ouvrir ta bouche, et tu bouges tes lèvres, tes dents et ta langue pour former des mots… »

« Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire, Hermione. » Son ton était agité, mais je notai la pointe de sarcasme sur ses lèvres. Satisfaite, je redevins silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle. Après un instant, il commença à marcher, et je le suivis. Il ne prononça pas un mot avant que nous ayons atteint un parc proche, et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un banc.

« Hmm, par où commencer ? » soupira Harry alors qu'il prenait place à côté de moi. « Bon… Quand tu as rompu plus tôt cette année avec c'était quoi son nom déjà… »

« William », le renseignai-je.

« C'est ça, William. Quand tu as rompu avec lui, et que je t'ai amenée à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée, ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Diane. Elle était furieuse quand je suis rentré à la maison. »

J'acquiesçai de la tête. « Je me rappelle. Tu m'as appelée cette nuit-là. »

« Oui, Mais… je ne t'ai pas donné tous les détails de la conversation. » Il fit une pause, pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler la chose. J'attendis un moment, puis acquiesçai à nouveau, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer. « Je t'ai dit qu'elle était furax que je me sois absenté toute la journée. Et c'était une partie de la raison. Mais elle était surtout furax parce que j'étais avec _toi _toute la journée. »

« Excuse-moi ? » demandai-je, abasourdie.

« Elle m'a accusé de l'avoir abandonnée, et de te faire passer avant elle. Elle a dit 'si elle est si importante pour toi, peut-être que tu devrais lui demander _à elle _d'emménager avec toi'. Et elle a continué à me sortir un tas de conneries à propos de moi qui la trompait avec toi, et de quelle façon nous semblions toujours garder des secrets – bon, ce n'est pas vraiment des conneries – mais elle supposait que c'était le cas… » Il se tut, me regardant avec confusion. « Tu ne sembles pas vraiment surprise ».

Je mordillai ma lèvre, regardant le sol. « Ben… Jack a rompu avec moi pour à peu près les mêmes raisons. » Les sourcils de Harry s'arquèrent. Je poursuivis. « Il semble qu'il pense que nous sommes follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, et que nous sommes sortis ensemble par le passé, mais que nous essayons de réprimer nos véritables sentiments. »

« C'est… wow », murmura Harry. « Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça. »

« J'ai eu la même réaction. »

Il y eut une pause, avant que nous brisions le silence à nouveau. « À moins que… Quelle coïncidence que nos partenaires aient la même raison de mettre un terme à nos relations, et ce en même temps. Surtout que la raison en question n'est pas vraiment _si _loin de la vérité. »

Je le regardai. « Elle ne l'est pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ont raison lorsqu'ils disent que nous avons un secret, non ? »

« Euh… oui. »

« Et bien que je pense que Diane ait mal interprété mes motivations, elle avait raison quand elle affirmait que tu restais une priorité. Tu es ma meilleure amie, bordel de merde*. Je t'ai connue bien avant de la connaître. Évidemment que tu passes en premier ! »

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit à Jack », l'informai-je. « Il m'a clairement demandé de choisir entre toi et lui. Je lui ai dit que le choix n'était pas sorcier. »

Harry sourit. « C'est bon de savoir que je suis plus important que ce trou du cul**. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ris. « Et je suis contente que tu places notre amitié au-dessus de cette bimbo stupide. »

« Bien-sûr », dit-il, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. « À quoi servent les amis, hein ? »

Souriant, j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. Son pouce traçait des cercles sur la peau nue de mon épaule, laissant une traînée de chair de poule se former. Je frissonnai involontairement et Harry retira sa veste, insistant pour que je la porte. Une fois que j'eus mis mes bras dans les manches, le bras de Harry reprit sa position autour de moi, m'attirant plus près. Je soupirai d'aise, laissant mes yeux se fermer.

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm ? »

Silence. « Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassé ? »

C'était inattendu. Je pivotai ma tête et le regardai dans les yeux. « Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que j'aie oublié ? »

Il sourit timidement. « Non. C'était juste… pour faire la conversation. »

« Ah », lâchai-je narquoisement. « Je vois. Ben, pour répondre à ta question, oui, je me souviens. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis demanda, « combien de temps, exactement ? »

Je pris un moment pour calculer mentalement les mois, puis répondis « ça fait presque deux ans, je pense. »

« Wow », murmura-t-il. « Ça fait longtemps. »

« Je suppose. »

« Et que s'est-t-il passé exactement ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, de plus en plus confuse. Il eut un petit mouvement d'épaules. « Ma mémoire est un peu floue. Tu la rafraîchis ? »

Je soupirai. « Je venais juste de rompre avec Adrian, et tu avais cessé de fréquenter cette fille Emily quelques semaines avant. Je suis venue chez toi avec une bouteille de vin et la nouvelle que j'étais célibataire à nouveau. On a bu, et on s'est embrassé. »

Harry se moqua. « Si ma mémoire me sert, on a fait un peu plus que juste s'embrasser. » Il me regarda en biais, et ricana.

« Très bien, on a flirté ensemble jusqu'à la nuit tombée. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Pourquoi tu sors ça de nulle part subitement, Harry ? » demandai-je suspicieuse.

« Juste pour faire la conversation », répéta-t-il.

« Mouais. »

« Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Hmm. On ne t'appelait pas la plus brillante sorcière de ton âge pour rien. »

Je gloussai doucement. « Bon allez. Crache le morceau. »

Il regarda le sol, laissant sa tête suivre le mouvement, puis me regarda à travers ses longs cils noirs. « Que dirais-tu de mettre fin à cette trêve ce soir ? »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je avec un rire sceptique. « Tu veux _vraiment_ ouvrir cette boite de Pandore ? »

« Aller, 'Mione. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne veux pas. »

Je bafouillai un instant, essayant de cacher le rouge qui montait à mes joues, sans succès toutefois. « Mais… je… tu… nous venons juste de rompre avec des personnes avec qui nous sommes restés un certain temps ! »

« Et alors ? » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ce n'est pas ça qui nous a arrêté jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Nous n'avions jamais eu de relation aussi longue avant. »

« Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

Je continuai comme s'il n'avait pas parlé, déterminée à exposer mes arguments avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. « Et nous n'avions jamais été aussi émotionnellement investis dans une relation… »

« Hermione. »

« On était jeunes, et plutôt immatures… »

« Hermione », répéta-t-il d'une voix chantante.

« Et ça m'a pris une éternité pour me faire cette coiffure ce soir, et je serai sans pitié si tu y mets le désordre ! »

« Depuis quand tu t'attaches à ce genre de chose ? »

« Depuis tout de suite », dis-je d'une façon très détachée, repliant mes bras devant moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry tourna sa tête imperceptiblement pour suivre mon mouvement. Puis il me regarda à nouveau, son expression devint suffisante, et extrêmement séductrice. Il s'approcha de moi, son bras glissant derrière le banc avec son déplacement. Je tentai de reculer, mais il m'attrapa avec ce bras, et me tint exactement là où je l'étais. Une fois encore, son odeur me percuta comme une tonne de briques, me rendant incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente.

« _Maintenant _dis-moi que tu ne veux pas », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'expirai en tremblant quelque peu. « Ce n'est pas juste », l'accusai-je.

« Tout comme ta robe ce soir. »

Je regardai vers mes genoux, j'en avais même totalement oublié ce que j'avais choisi comme vêtements. Quand je le regardai à nouveau, il était encore plus proche. « Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux », souffla-t-il, faisant glisser sa main pour caresser doucement ma joue, « et que tu me dises que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser. »

« Je ne veux… » commençai-je mais je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir les mots. Les lèvres de Harry trouvèrent ma tempe, et dessinèrent une ligne jusqu'à mon cou. Je haletai, et mes mains se murent de leur propre chef, une agrippant son biceps, l'autre laissant passer mes doigts dans ses douces mèches couleur ébène. Il initia une série de baisers de la base de ma gorge, à ma mâchoire, à ma joue, jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres. Puis, sans pitié, il s'arrêta avant d'embrasser directement mes lèvres, me poussant à laisser échapper une plainte irritée.

« J'attends », murmura-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas encore entendue le dire. »

Une petite partie de moi était tentée de le gifler et de le planter là. Mais la plus grande partie savait que même si je le faisais, je ne ferais pas dix pas avant de me retourner et de me jeter directement dans ses bras.

« Harry James Potter », soufflai-je, « tu es indéniablement _cruel_. »

Là-dessus, nos lèvres se scellèrent, comme si un champ magnétique nous avait poussés l'un vers l'autre. C'était juste tel que je me le rappelais ; doux et sucré, déjà passionné, et rempli de pure émotion. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce baiser qui avait été absent de toutes les autres fois. Quelque chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre le doigt. Quoi que ce fût, néanmoins, ça faisait toute la différence.

Quand Harry s'écarta, il me laissa à bout de souffle et en voulant bien plus. Mais le sens commun et la peur des conséquences me forçèrent à dire, « je devrais peut-être y aller ». Ceci une fois dit, je me sentis plus déterminée. « Je travaille tôt le matin. Et toi aussi. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à rentrer chez nous, l'un comme l'autre. » Les yeux de Harry étaient immenses, et pleins d'une émotion proche du désespoir. Je détournai le regard, me sentant soudainement prise de vertige. « Je devrais y aller », répétai-je.

« Ne fais pas ça », supplia-t-il.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens à nouveau, et j'essayai d'organiser mes pensées en phrases. « Travail », dis-je. « Nous devons… travailler. Tôt. Dormir. Je dois y aller. » Bon. Pas _vraiment_en phrases.

« S'il te plaît », murmura Harry. « Reste. »

Je sentis ma résolution tomber en poussière. Je n'étais que pâte modelable entre ses mains. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, créant un cocon de chaleur et d'affection duquel aucune fuite n'était possible. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes encore une fois, et ne les capturent, d'une manière encore plus affamée qu'auparavant. Très vite, le baiser devint intense, nos bouches s'ouvrant l'une à l'autre. Je fus vaguement consciente que Harry nous fit transplaner dans un autre endroit. Son appartement, supposai-je. J'ouvris mes yeux un instant, et confirmai mon hypothèse. Je l'autorisai à me guider, alors que nous nous embrassions, présumant qu'il voulait m'emmener sur le canapé. Nous avions déjà été ainsi, dans d'innombrables situations. J'avais grandi en appréciant ces moments, et je devais l'admettre, ils m'avaient manqué.

Mais ce n'était pas sur le canapé que je me retrouvai allongée. C'était son lit.

Les sirènes résonnèrent dans ma tête.

« Harry, on devrait vraiment pas… »

« Shh », Harry posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, puis m'embrassa. « Il ne va rien se passer. »

« Harry… »

Il me coupa avec un autre baiser, puis bougea afin de s'étendre à mes côtés. Nos jambes et nos bras s'emmêlèrent alors que nous nous rapprochions encore et encore, s'embrassant toujours plus éperdument. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas mes côtés, ou mon visage. S'il effleura mon sein, il se confondit en excuses, jusqu'à ce que je sois contrainte de le faire taire avec mes lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes – peut-être une heure – nous arrêtâmes, et restâmes allongés dans un silence confortable. Harry était à présent étendu sur son dos, pendant que je reposai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Mon bras droit se promenait négligemment sur son estomac, et j'étais nichée dans le creux de son bras gauche, tandis que sa main jouait gentiment avec mes boucles présentement défaites.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça m'avait autant manqué », murmurai-je, les yeux clos.

« Moi non plus », dit Harry.

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent », suggérai-je nerveusement. « Comme on le faisait avant. »

« Je suis de tout cœur d'accord. »

Souriant, je frottai mon nez contre son cou, et m'autorisai à m'endormir.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes de la traductrice<span>__ :_

_* Traduction littérale de l'expression « crying out loud ». _

_** L'expression originale est « douche bag », ce qui n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent en français puisque « sac à douche » ne signifie pas grand-chose – pas même « sac à m**** » pour ceux qui verraient une similitude. De plus, c'est extrêmement vulgaire, largement plus qu'un « f*ck ». Pour tenter de vous expliquer un peu, il me faut vous rappeler que « douche » en anglais se dit « shower ». Le sens de « douche » est « toilette intime féminine » ou « douche vaginale ». « Douche bag » désigne les poires de toilette destinées à cet usage. C'est classe hein comme insulte… xD __  
><em>_… du coup j'ai opté pour une traduction plus « francisée » mais tout de même assez vulgaire pour rester fidèle à l'idée originale._


	5. Entrez ! Cher Papa modèle !

_**Bonne année à tous ! Un peu tardif mais sincère. :)**_

_**Voici la suite de "Friends with Benefits" appartenant encore et toujours à musicprincess. Pas de chapitre d'avance, mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps que pour celui-ci. Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

><p>« Hermione », une voix me parlait, me ramenant à l'état de conscience. « Hermione, réveille-toi. »<p>

« Hmm. » Je m'étirai langoureusement, pas prête à ouvrir mes yeux. « Encore dix minutes, Maman », dis-je groggy.

La voix gloussa, et je réalisai qu'elle était masculine. « Non, c'est Harry. »

Oh. Ok. « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Presque sept heures du matin. »

Et voilà.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je me redressai comme un éclair. J'étais encore dans l'appartement de Harry, sur son lit, lui allongé à mes côtés. Le soleil était déjà levé. Je pouvais entendre des oiseaux pépier leur chanson matinale derrière la vitre de la porte coulissante, qui donnait sur un balcon. Et assurément, le réveil indiquait 6:52. Il me restait huit minutes pour me rendre au boulot.

« Merde ! » croassai-je, me jetant hors du lit. Bien-sûr, avec la chance qui me caractérisait, je trébuchai sur un vêtement qui avait été laissé sur le sol – _sois maudit, toi et tes habitudes bordéliques, Harry !_ – et m'étalai sur le plancher dans un gros bruit sourd. Ma tête heurta la commode dans ma chute et je sifflai de douleur, massant le point d'impact. Puis, je me mis sur mes pieds.

« Je vais être en retard ! » criai-je alors que je traversai l'appartement, attrapant mon sac et arrangeant mes cheveux et mon maquillage du mieux que je le pouvais. Finalement, j'abandonnai et les rassemblai en un chignon désordonné sur ma nuque.

Harry apparut derrière moi pendant que je m'affairai, ses yeux fixant les miens dans le reflet du miroir. « Ça ira, » dit-il calmement. « Tu es une des meilleures Soignantes du service. Ils ne vont pas te virer pour cinq minutes de retard. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse », insistai-je, pêchant trois pinces à cheveux dans mon sac et les utilisant pour maintenir ma coiffure en place. Et puis flûte. Quelques mèches retombèrent, mais c'étaient celles qui étaient encore bouclées, les plus jolies. Je les laissai donc. « Je dois toujours me présenter à l'heure. »

Avec un petit sourire, Harry passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me tenir contre lui, pressant ses lèvres sur le côté de ma gorge. Je laissai retomber mes bras, pensant furtivement que j'étais contente d'en avoir déjà fini avec mes cheveux. Alors que ses lèvres continuaient d'explorer la peau exposée de ma nuque, je perdis toute capacité à penser clairement. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et je gémis avec appréciation.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu es stressée », murmura Harry, ses lèvres proches de mon oreille. « Mais parfois, tu devrais prendre les choses plus cool. Advienne que pourra, non ? »

« Travail », persistai-je faiblement. « Retard. »

« Prends un jour de repos. Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« N'importe où. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais », murmura-t-il, puis je le sentis mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Merci Merlin, j'avais oublié de mettre des boucles d'oreille la nuit dernière, ou ça aurait été un peu difficile.

Cela prit un certain temps, mais je réussis à trouver ma voix, et mon sens commun. « J'aimerais vraiment, Harry, mais je ne peux pas. » Alors que je parlais, je me souvins de quelque chose, et lui souris. « Demain c'est dimanche, Harry. Je suis de repos le dimanche. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de spécial ? »

Il soupira. « Je suppose que c'est la meilleure proposition que j'aurai. Ok. Va pour demain. »

« Bien », souris-je et je m'extirpai gentiment de son étreinte. « Je t'appellerai après ma garde tout à l'heure et on arrangera ça en détails. »

« J'attendrai péniblement », dit-il avec un sourire, puis il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Je flottai sur tout le chemin pour me rendre à l'hôpital.

« Toi, petite, tu es _incroyablement_ chanceuse », me dit Janet, la réceptionniste alors que j'entrais.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demandai-je, boutonnant ma blouse sur ma robe. J'ajoutai un sortilège sur mes cheveux pour les garder à peu près en place, mais malgré ça, j'étais pleinement consciente que je ressemblais à la fille qui s'est rendue au boulot en catastrophe en sortant de chez quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout c'était bien ce que j'avais _fait_, mais je savais que tout le monde allait l'interpréter comme…_ ça_.

« Parce que le Soignant Thomson est parti il y a dix minutes pour une conférence au Danemark. »

Je soupirai avec un évident soulagement. Le Soignant Thomson était le Chef de mon Département, et cet homme me détestait de toutes ses tripes. Franchement, je ne savais pas _comment_ il avait réussi à se marier. Sa femme devait être_ très_ tolérante. Si j'étais en retard de trente secondes, c'était noté et utilisé contre moi ultérieurement. Si mon traitement pour un patient était infinitésimalement moindre que satisfaisant, là aussi, c'était enregistré. Au fond, si quoi que je faisais était une fraction en dessous de ses normes, il l'écrivait et me tourmentait avec, durant au moins tout le mois suivant.

« Je pourrais t'embrasser, Janet », dis-je, et elle me sourit. « Vraiment. Voilà de fantastiques nouvelles. »

« C'est sûr », son sourire s'élargit. « Jolie robe. Rencard avec Jack ? As-tu enfin laissé tomber cette obsession idiote de rester 'pure' ? »

« Ce n'est pas idiot », crachai-je. « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la pureté, en soi. C'est à propos d'attendre de trouver la bonne personne pour le faire. La personne avec laquelle je sais que je resterai toute ma vie. » Je fis une pause, puis ajoutai d'une petite voix, « et Jack a rompu avec moi. »

« _Quoi_ ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête, lui donnant un sourire peu loquace. « Hier, après ma garde. »

Janet émit un grognement exaspéré. « Quel enfoiré. »

Je haussai les épaules. « C'est ok. Je vais bien, je passe à autre chose. » Je souris largement pour lui illustrer ce fait.

Elle sourit. « Bon à savoir. Alors pourquoi cette tenue made in provoc'land ? »

_Et voilà, on y est._ Je lui fis la moue. « Ce n'est pas une tenue provocante. La copine de Harry a rompu avec lui hier, alors je l'ai emmené dîner. » Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. « Et ensuite ça a fini en une sorte de… soirée dodo. »

Les yeux de Janet devinrent comme des soucoupes. « Tu as couché avec _Harry_ ? »

« _Shhh !_ » la fis-je taire, regardant les gens qui passaient tout près. « Je n'ai _pas_ couché avec Harry. Pas comme _ça_, en tout cas. Il ne s'est rien passé. Il ne voulait simplement pas rester seul. »

Je me sentais comme si le mensonge se lisait sur ma bouche, mais quel choix avais-je ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire que j'étais en « amitié améliorée » avec Harry, et que nous avions passé près de la moitié de la nuit dernière à nous embrasser – mais sans coucher – dans son lit. Tout Londres le saurait en à peine une heure. Autant que j'appréciais mes discussions matinales avec Janet, elle restait la plus grosse commère que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rassembla quelques papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. « Chérie, quand vas-tu admettre que tu es folle de ce garçon ? »

Je l'imitai. « Nous sommes juste _amis_. »

« C'est toi qui le dit, Boss. »

Je reniflai au surnom qu'elle m'avait donné. Bien que techniquement, je _n'étais pas_ sa boss, elle m'avait dit qu'il y avait une « aura d'autorité » autour de moi, et avait commencé à m'appeler Boss pour me tarabuster. Et bien évidemment, le surnom était resté.

« J'ai des coups de fil à passer », continua Janet, « et _toi_ tu as des enfants malades qui attendent tes soins. Pschtt ! » Elle eut un sourire joyeux alors qu'elle me chassait d'un geste de la main. Je souris, puis me dirigeai vers mon bureau.

J'avais, cependant, à peine atteint la porte que Riley, un des infirmiers, m'intercepta.

« Vous devriez venir tout de suite, Soignante Granger », dit-il. « Il y a une fillette avec d'importantes brûlures sur les bras, les jambes et le visage. »

Instantanément, je permutai en mode professionnel. « Sortilège, potion ou plante ? »

Il jeta un œil au dossier dans ses mains. « Plante, pus de Bulbobub. »

Je grimaçai. « Oh, ce truc ignoble. Ok. J'arrive tout de suite. Quelle chambre ? »

« Je l'ai mise en trois. »

« Je m'en occupe, » dis-je, lui prenant le dossier.

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau, attrapai mon porte-documents, et un petit pot de baume cicatrisant. Je mis le baume dans la poche de ma blouse, puis partis en direction de la chambre trois.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je hoquetai. Pas seulement à cause de l'état de la petite fille, bien qu'il jouât certainement son rôle. La pauvre petite était couverte de cloques sur chaque centimètre de ses membres, et de son visage. Des larmes coulaient à flots de ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant, et ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés contre sa tête. J'eus un pincement de tristesse pour elle, comme pour tous les enfants qui venaient dans mon service. Mais il y avait une autre raison à ma surprise, et cette raison était l'homme assis près d'elle.

Je pouvais dire à ses yeux, qui étaient identiques à ceux de la fillette, que cet homme était sans aucun doute lié à elle, son père probablement. Ce même bleu électrique me dévisagea avec grande inquiétude, et espoir. Espoir que ceci puisse être soigné rapidement. Ses cheveux sable retombant sur son front, semblaient incroyablement doux. Le T-shirt à longues manches qu'il portait avait l'air confortable, et il était plutôt musclé, sans paraître bodybuildé pour autant. Fort tout simplement. Et son sourire, bien qu'il fût teinté d'angoisse, fit faire un looping à mon estomac.

Après un instant, je retrouvai mes esprits, et affichai mon sourire professionnel. Mais il me sembla un plus large que d'habitude. « Bonjour », saluai-je jovialement. Je regardai mon dossier. « Tu dois être Samantha Ness. »

« Sammie, » dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Je souris, puis me tournai vers l'homme séduisant à ses côtés. « Patrick Ness, » il me tendit sa main. « Son père. »

Juste comme je l'avais pensé. Je serrai sa main avec énergie. « Je suis la Soignante Granger. »

« Enchanté », sourit-il.

Je me forçai à me tourner vers Sammie. « Puis-je voir tes bras, Sammie ? »

Avec un reniflement plaintif, elle leva son bras gauche. Je le pris avec précaution dans mes mains, regardant les brûlures de plus près. Elles étaient de second degré, mais aussi graves que ce qu'il m'avait semblé de loin. Je regardai l'autre bras, et chaque jambe, et trouvai la même chose. « Penche ta tête en arrière, chérie, » dis-je calmement, puis j'examinai son visage. Pour la plus grande partie, ce n'étaient que des cloques, mais il y avait une petite zone sur sa joue droite qui était devenue légèrement décolorée. Troisième degré. Ça prendrait du temps pour guérir. Mais c'était ce pour quoi le baume dans ma poche était fait.

« Ok, Sammie », commençai-je, l'autorisant à lever sa tête. « Il semble que tu as quelques méchantes brûlures. Maintenant, j'ai un baume cicatrisant que je vais mettre dessus. Ça risque de piquer un petit peu, mais dans dix minutes, tu seras comme neuve. »

Elle afficha un sourire larmoyant. « Vraiment ? »

Je souris largement. « Vraiment. Allonge-toi, ma puce. »

Aussi doucement que je le pouvais, j'appliquai le baume sur sa peau. Elle geignit à plusieurs reprises, mais ne cria jamais. C'était une enfant si courageuse ! Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsque je touchai la zone de son visage, je savais que ça allait faire encore plus mal. J'ajoutai une couche supplémentaire sur cette partie. Ceci, seul, n'éliminerait pas la brûlure, mais ça éviterait au moins la formation d'un escarre.

« Et voilà », dis-je avec un sourire. « Maintenant reste comme ça. Tu peux faire ça ? » Elle acquiesça de la tête. « A présent je vais te laisser, je dois aller vérifier quelques petites choses. Reste ici avec ton papa. »

Je me retournai et quittai la chambre rapidement, faisant tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas regarder « papa ». Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, avec confusion. J'avais déjà vu bon nombre de pères charmants, des oncles, des grands frères depuis que je travaillais ici. Et bien que certains d'entre eux aient essayé de flirter avec moi, je ne leur avais jamais donné la moindre chance. J'étais là pour les patients, pas pour donner mon numéro de téléphone. En outre, la plupart d'entre eux étaient mariés de toute façon, je n'aurais _jamais_ supporté ce genre de trahison.

Mais là, subitement, j'étais intensément attirée par le père d'une de mes patientes.

Et il pouvait très bien être marié, aussi.

Je m'occupai de quelques tâches qui requéraient mon attention, et signai une sortie pour un de mes autres patients – un garçon de quatre ans qui avait eu une expérience malheureuse avec une Tentacula Vénéneuse – puis retournai auprès de Sammie et de son père.

Comme je l'avais prédit, les brûlures de plus bas degré avaient disparu. Elle était allongée dans la même position que lorsque j'étais partie, et il n'y avait plus de larmes sur son visage. En fait, elle souriait presque.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant, Sammie ? » demandai-je.

« Bien », sourit-elle.

« Je suis contente. Maintenant, nettoyons tout ça, et tu pourras rentrer à la maison. »

Le processus fut plus rapide et moins douloureux que l'application : un joli, et tout doux sortilège de nettoyage qui ne demandait pas l'utilisation d'eau. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je souris à ma patiente. « Et voilà. Tout est parti. »

Sammie regarda ses bras à présent impeccables, et sourit largement. Puis, soudainement, elle s'élança vers moi, entoura ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je laissai échapper un « Oh ! » de surprise mais la serrai maladroitement en retour. J'envoyai un regard d'excuse à son père, qui haussa simplement une épaule et me sourit. Des papillons firent irruption dans mon estomac.

_Ne regarde pas sa main. Ne regarde pas, Hermione ! Non !_

Je regardai.

Sa main était nue.

Pas d'alliance.

Mais bien-sûr, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était tôt le matin. Ça pouvait signifier tout bêtement qu'il avait été réveillé par sa fille blessée et avait oublié de la mettre. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait apportée à nettoyer. Ou à ajuster. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sammie me remercia avec chaleur, puis sauta de sa place, et courut vers l'aire de réception, où elle devait déjà savoir que des Chocogrenouilles l'attendaient. Son père rit et laissa trainer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Elle est… possédée », dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

« J'imagine que vous ne devez jamais vous ennuyer », supposai-je.

« Oh non, jamais », rit-il. « Et, merci infiniment. Ce baume est incroyable ! »

Je souris. « Oui, il l'est », acquiesçai-je, avant de basculer en mode commercial. « Ceci est un petit pot supplémentaire pour vous », lui dis-je, invoquant un pot neuf, plus petit que le mien, mais contenant assez de baume pour traiter la petite brûlure qui restait. « Il y a une zone sur son visage qui a été brûlée plus sévèrement. Mettez ceci sur la brûlure pendant dix minutes deux fois par jour, quand elle se réveille, et juste avant de la coucher. Ça devrait disparaître dans quelques jours. Les consignes sont sur l'étiquette, aussi, au cas où vous oublieriez. »

Il gloussa et accepta le pot – avec sa main dénuée d'alliance. « Merci encore. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. »

Avec un autre sourire, il se tourna et partit. Je le regardai s'éloigner, triste de le voir s'en aller et en même temps agacée contre moi-même d'être triste. C'était le père d'une de mes patientes. Territoire interdit. Enfin, pas officiellement. Il n'y avait pas de règles contre ça, mais j'étais certaine que le Soignant Thomson péterait une durite s'il s'en rendait compte.

Il était préférable de laisser courir.

Acquiesçant de la tête avec détermination, je me détournai de Patrick Ness et de sa fille, résolue à ne plus jamais penser à eux.


	6. Dimanche, jour de fête

_Hop, voilà la suite. Comme de coutume, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. ^^  
>Merci à Ju' pour sa correction.<em>

* * *

><p>À peine arrivée à la maison, je passai immédiatement sous la douche puis me mis en pyjama. Ça avait été une très longue, très épuisante journée et j'étais pressée de quitter cette robe infernale. Je pris, sous la douche, vingt minutes superflues pour laisser la chaleur apaiser mes muscles engourdis. Une fois terminé, je séchai mes cheveux et les laissai retomber en la masse frisée et touffue qu'ils étaient habituellement. Je n'avais aucun projet de sortie, et personne à impressionner qui plus est.<p>

Ensuite, alors que je m'installais dans mon lit, je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro de Harry. Il répondit après la première sonnerie. « Hermione ? »

« Oui Harry », dis-je, en souriant, « c'est moi. »

Il soupira avec un évident soulagement. « Merci Merlin. Je craignais que tu n'aies changé d'avis. »

Je ne pus me retenir ; je ris de bon cœur. « Allons, Harry, ce n'est pas _si _facile de se débarrasser de moi. Alors, que voudrais-tu faire demain ? J'ai la journée entière, donc nous pouvons faire n'importe quoi. » Je regrettai ces mots presque aussitôt qu'ils se soient échappés de mes lèvres. Connaissant Harry, il voudrait aller quelque part, et pas forcément au plus près. Je mordis ma lèvre, attendant qu'il parle.

« Que dirais-tu d'une escapade en voiture à Bath, pour la journée ? »

Bingo. « Euh… ouais… »

« Tu as dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait. »

« Bath est à une centaine de miles d'ici ! Il faudra deux bonnes heures pour y aller et deux autres heures pour revenir ! »

« Je sais », dit-il calmement. « Mais tu as dit que tu étais de repos toute la journée. Nous pourrons partir le matin, passer la journée là-bas, et revenir demain soir. »

Je soupirai. « Harry… »

« Et je nous ai acheté des tickets pour _La Flûte Enchantée _au Mission Theatre. »

« T'as pas fait ça ! » hoquetai-je.

« Intéressée maintenant ? »

Il avait toujours su comment me coincer. Je laissai échapper un grognement silencieux. « Harry Potter, tu es un maître manipulateur, tu le sais ça, hein ? »

« J'aimerais qu'on l'inscrive sur ma tombe », gloussa-t-il. « Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Bath et _La Flûte Enchantée _? »

Je lâchai un autre soupir. « Très bien. Tu conduis ou c'est moi ? »

« Je conduirai. Je passerai te prendre à neuf heures demain matin. »

« Ça marche. »

« Et assure-toi d'apporter une jolie robe de rechange pour l'opéra. Quelque chose de vraiment séduisant, comme cette robe que tu portais la nuit dernière. » Je me sentis rougir. Il gloussa. « Je peux presque te voir rougir en ce moment. » Et mon trouble s'accentua.

« Eh, fais gaffe toi », grondai-je. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

Il rit silencieusement. « Je te verrai demain alors, Amour. »

Harry coupa la communication avant de pouvoir entendre mon souffle se couper. _Amour_. Il m'avait appelée _Amour_. Avait-il essayé de me dire quelque chose ? Non, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit ouvertement qu'il m'aimait, je savais que c'était le cas – en tant qu'amis, bien évidemment. Il signait toutes ses lettres « Avec tout mon amour, Harry », et avait, en certaines occasions, dit « C'est pour ça que je t'aime » ou une phrase similaire. Et ses actions montraient clairement que j'étais très importante pour lui – et je ne parlais pas seulement du flirt. Il avait été là pour moi dans les pires moments, tout comme je l'avais été pour lui.

Non, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'exciter ainsi. C'était juste un autre petit nom qu'il avait choisi pour moi. Merlin savait qu'il en avait tout un stock. Mione, Mi, Herms - rarement celui-là, ce n'était pas mon préféré -, Prof – je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi celui-là -, Doc, et maintenant, apparemment, Amour. Il fallait bien admettre que c'était mieux que n'importe quel autre nom qu'il aurait pu dénicher. Je frissonnai à la pensée d'être appelée « bébé, » ou « mon lapin, » ou « mon sucre d'orge ». Ugh. Indéniablement vomitif.

Sentant que la question n'était pas de la plus haute importance, je ne m'attardai pas davantage sur le sujet. Je me pris de quoi grignoter, et me pelotonnai sur le lit avec ma copie de _Emma_.

Une soirée parfaite.

Malheureusement, Harry était pile à l'heure. Je m'étais attendue de sa part qu'il soit un peu en retard, j'avais donc planifié mes préparatifs en fonction et était encore en train de me brosser les cheveux lorsqu'il arriva.

« Tu étais supposé être en retard », grondai-je.

Il éclata de rire. « Je suis navré. J'essaierai de faire mieux à partir de maintenant. »

Je me pressai et finis ma coiffure, une queue de cheval lâche avant d'attraper la robe que j'avais sortie pour la soirée à l'opéra – soigneusement dissimulée dans une housse. Puis, Harry et moi quittâmes l'appartement, et nous précipitâmes dans la voiture.

Comme je l'avais prédit, Harry prit la plus longue route imaginable. Sur le trajet, nous chantâmes des tubes à tue-tête. C'était agréable, cependant, comme il avait une assez jolie voix. Je supposai que la mienne se tenait. Du moins, je ne faisais pas trop de fausses notes.  
>Après presque deux heures, nous arrivâmes à Bath. Je haletai au spectacle devant moi. Les rues étaient arpentées par des hommes et des femmes en costumes d'époque de la Régence - corsaires et habits, robes taille empire, bonnets et chapeaux haut de forme. Je réalisai alors ce qu'il devait se passer : le Festival Jane Austen.<p>

« Non », soufflai-je, abasourdie.

Harry gloussa doucement. « Il a commencé hier, voilà en partie pourquoi je voulais que tu fasses l'école buissonnière. Mais après une petite recherche, j'ai découvert que c'était un événement étalé sur tout le week-end, et j'ai pensé « Pourquoi pas ? Allons-y ! » »

Je le regardai, la bouche entrouverte, et souriante. « Toi, Harry James Potter, tu es bien trop rusé pour ton propre bien. »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, et nous rîmes.

Harry m'emmena visiter tous les musées, dans lesquels nous vîmes divers artefacts et des lieux marquants de la vie de Jane Austen et nous nous arrêtâmes même quelques minutes pour regarder une version adaptée pour le théâtre d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Nous allâmes ensuite dans un petit restaurant, qui avait été décoré aux couleurs de l'époque et servait le même style de nourriture. Harry et moi trouvâmes que la viande était plutôt sèche et que les pommes de terre auraient mérité davantage de sel, mais ça restait encore très bon.

Après le déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes dans _Hyde Park_, et marchâmes dans les alentours pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? » demanda Harry.

« Absolument », souris-je. « Tu t'es vraiment surpassé, Harry. »

« Pas vraiment », dit-il. « Le meilleur est encore à venir. »

Il ne plaisantait pas. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans des vestiaires publics, où il m'indiqua de changer de vêtements. Une fois en sécurité dans une cabine, j'ouvris la fermeture éclair de la housse, et sortis la robe que j'avais choisie pour la soirée. C'était une petite robe noire simple, encore à la mode ; dos-nu en un drapé qui ne tombait pas trop bas, et une jupe à volants qui arrivait sur mes genoux. La matière était douce et séduisante, parfaite pour une nuit à l'extérieur. Je l'assortis avec un caban rouge, qui couvrait la majorité de la robe, et une paire de talons noirs. Je n'aimais normalement pas porter des talons, mais ce soir, je faisais une exception - non sans avoir ajouté quelques sortilèges destinés à m'éviter de me casser la figure, et pour parer l'inévitable douleur.

Après avoir mis un peu de brillant-à-lèvres et rebouclé mes cheveux, je sortis, là où Harry attendait. Même de dos, il avait grande allure dans son costume. Simplement noir, parfaitement adapté, et probablement assez cher. Au son de la porte se refermant, il se retourna, et perdit aussitôt contenance. Son visage devint ballant, sa mâchoire tomba ouverte, ses yeux brillèrent avec davantage d'éclat. Je sus alors que je présentais plutôt bien.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » le taquinai-je.

« Tu es absolument divine », dit-il avec un grand sérieux. Je rougis, et il dût s'en apercevoir, car il afficha son demi-sourire si particulier. Il me présenta un bras. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? »

Je hochai la tête, acceptant son bras, et nous marchâmes ensemble.

Les rues étaient baignées d'une lueur éthérée, offrant une vision semblable à une scène de conte de fées. Je me pressai plus près contre Harry, reconnaissante de pouvoir partager ça avec lui. Je savais cependant que l'état de notre relation pouvait sembler un peu précaire, je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Il était la seule personne avec qui je désirais être à ce moment.

« Magnifique », souris-je alors que nous sortions du théâtre.

« Mozart était vraiment un génie », acquiesça Harry.

« Un génie dont on ne commence qu'à découvrir l'étendue ! » Et je me lançai avec mon emphase habituelle sur combien l'histoire de Mozart était impossible et pourtant si réelle. Rendue à la moitié, cependant, Harry fit quelque chose qui me choqua au point de me stopper dans mon élan : il _rit_.

« Et _qu'est-ce _qui est drôle, si je puis demander ? »

Il sourit, passant un bras au-dessus de mes épaules. « Simplement toi », répondit-il. « Toi et tes discours enflammés sur des choses comme les Aspics et Mozart… » Se dégonflant, il m'offrit un sourire en coin, et me fit un clin d'œil. « C'est hautement amusant. » Je lui décochai un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui, pour me faire enrager davantage, ne le fit que rire plus fort.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de rentrer », dis-je à moitié à contrecœur. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner à la réalité. La réalité était ennuyeuse.

« En fait… j'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel », marmotta Harry.

Je le regardai pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de demander, dans un souffle rauque à peine audible, « tu as _quoi _? »

« J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel », répéta-t-il. « Rien d'exorbitant, mais c'est un endroit où nous pouvons rester pour la nuit. Lit confortable, mini-bar… douche chaude… » Il semblait tâtonner désespérément à la recherche d'un moyen de me faire rester.

« Mais… si nous partons maintenant, nous serons à Londres à minuit. »

« Oui, mais il fait sombre, et qui sait comment seront les routes… »

« Oh, oui, quelle saleté ce temps d'août », énonçai-je sèchement.

« Et il y a probablement bien d'autres personnes qui quittent le festival, pour rentrer sur Londres… »

« Ou Hampshire, ou Brighton, ou toute sorte d'autres endroits », pointai-je.

« J'ai simplement pensé que ce serait plus… pratique pour nous de rester dans un hôtel », finit-il.

J'espérai qu'il était incapable de voir le mélange d'épineuse anxiété et de pure peur qui tournoyait en moi. Une chambre d'hôtel. Je n'avais jamais été dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un homme. Autre que mon père, mais ça ne comptait pas. S'il m'était déjà arrivé de partir en week-end avec un petit-ami par le passé, j'avais toujours gardé ma propre chambre. Mais je voyais ses arguments. Bien que la météo et le trafic ne m'inquiètent pas plus que ça, l'obscurité était un facteur, et les routes prenant parfois des virages délicats à négocier, rendaient la conduite de nuit relativement dangereuse. Et il était tard, c'était vrai. Maudit-soit-il, il avait probablement raison.

« Ok », dis-je doucement. « Allons-y. »

Harry sourit rasséréné, posant une main au creux de mon dos, me guidant vers l'endroit où la voiture était garée. Ça allait être une nuit intéressante.


	7. L'histoire se complique

**_Voilà, nous y sommes ! Le chapitre justifiant le rating M de la fiction. C'est un défi personnel pour moi de manier des mots tels que ceux-là, quant bien même je ne fais que traduire. J'espère avoir réussi, merci Ju'.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Mon cœur semblait lancé dans une course à cinq cents mille à l'heure. J'étais là, debout dans une chambre d'hôtel, avec mon meilleur ami. Je savais que ça n'aurait pas dû m'ennuyer tant que ça – j'avais passé plus de la moitié de notre soi-disant septième année d'école dans une tente avec lui. Ron était présent la plupart du temps, oui, mais même ainsi, je n'aurais pas dû le ressentir si différemment.<p>

Mais c'était le cas.

Je pris une inspiration, espérant repousser l'anxiété, et pris mes repères. La chambre était spacieuse, mais pas trop extravagante. Il y avait un large lit sur un côté, avec un canapé, une télévision, un dressing, un mini-bar, une table avec ses chaises, et une machine à café. Juste sur la gauche de la porte principale se trouvait l'entrée de la salle de bains, qui comprenait une baignoire de taille modeste combinée à une douche, des toilettes et deux lavabos.

J'étais encore dubitative à propos de cette situation. Pourquoi avait-il loué cette chambre d'abord ? Ça n'aurait pas pris _tant _de temps de rentrer à Londres. Si nous partions maintenant, nous serions très certainement de retour pour minuit, minuit et demi peut-être. Mais il était si insistant que rester à Bath pour la nuit restait préférable.

« Alors », dis-je, priant pour que ma voix ne trahisse pas mon incertitude, « et maintenant ? »

Harry ne répondit rien d'autre le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je sursautai légèrement tandis que ses mains me retiraient mon manteau, ses mains rendues rêches par le Quidditch, qui frottaient un peu contre la peau nue de mes épaules. Instantanément, mes précédentes peurs et mes doutes sur la situation disparurent. Un petit frisson me parcourut l'échine à ce contact ; je tentai de l'ignorer, même si secrètement, j'espérais qu'il me toucherait davantage, m'attirerait plus proche de lui, me serrerait plus fort.

L'expression « tous les souhaits ne sont pas souhaitables » n'aurait pu être plus appropriée.

Toujours sans un mot, Harry se déplaça pour se tenir devant moi, ses yeux d'émeraude liquide étincelant. Ma respiration s'accéléra et j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait remarqué, alors qu'il faisait glisser une main pour caresser tendrement ma joue. Il avait toujours su de quelle façon faire de moi un maelström d'hormones hyperactives et d'impétueuse luxure. Maudit soit il. Maudit soit lui et ses yeux magnifiques et ses caresses si douces et ce pouvoir sauvage qu'il avait sur moi.

Toujours plus proche, il leva l'autre main sur mon épaule et fit glisser la première sur ma nuque. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur mon visage, cherchant voracement… quelque chose. Je n'arrivai pas à le sonder pour savoir ce que c'était. Mais à ce moment, je n'en faisais pas grand cas.

En un instant, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, et nos lèvres et langues dansèrent un tango familier. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent d'eux-mêmes dans mes cheveux, les ondulations magiquement formées revenant à leur habituel état désordonné. Je suivis son exemple, noyant mes doigts dans ses douces boucles ébène, savourant la sensation soyeuse. Ses mains se murent plus bas, pressant ma taille contre lui, et me retenant dans cette position. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser. Merlin, il me faisait me sentir si bien…

Mon cœur s'affola lorsqu'il s'aventura sur un nouveau territoire : une main trouva son chemin sur mon flanc, restant juste sur la gauche de mon sein. En un temps, je l'aurais sans doute stoppé purement et simplement, mais il était bien assez hésitant de lui-même. Son toucher était précautionneux, anxieux, comme s'il avait peur d'aller trop loin. Une partie inconsciente, et étrangère de mon esprit surpassait toute pensée rationnelle. Gentiment, je plaçai ma main sur la sienne, et la guidai vers mon sein. Il hoqueta dans un souffle, se séparant de moi brutalement. Je lui jetai un regard, me sentant un peu blessée.

« Hermione », m'avertit-il, sa voix devenue rauque.

« Harry », contrai-je.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas faire ça », reprit-il. « Je ne serai sans doute pas capable de m'arrêter. »

J'abaissai mon regard vers sa cravate, qui pendait lâchement autour de son cou, puis je le fixai au travers de mes cils. « Et si je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ? »

Ses yeux clignèrent, et il exhala un souffle frissonnant. « Ne me cherche pas, Granger. »

Je ricanai et m'appuyai sur lui, respirant son odeur. « Même pas en rêve », murmurai-je, et je comblai la petite distance nous séparant encore avec un baiser.

Une milliseconde plus tard, nos mains parcourraient le corps de l'autre, et nos bouches devenaient de plus intimes connaissances que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Tout en moi était en feu, brûlant avec passion et désir, et autre chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment identifier. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je n'avais jamais connu une telle félicité dans ma vie et que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête un jour.

Les mains de Harry trouvèrent leur chemin autour de mon dos, et il joua avec la fermeture de ma robe. Je l'atteignis aussi, et repoussai gentiment sa main sur le côté, vu qu'il semblait avoir quelques difficultés, et fis facilement glisser la fermeture. Ceci fait, Harry s'employa à m'enlever la robe, et je fixai mon attention sur son costume. Vraiment, il portait _indéniablement_ trop de couches. Je me retrouvai en culotte avant même d'avoir déboutonné sa chemise – sous laquelle il y avait _une autre _chemise. Et il me restait encore sa ceinture à défaire et envoyer balader sa veste et son satané pantalon. Il adorait vraiment me rendre la vie difficile.

Bien assez tôt, cependant, nous nous tînmes debout dans nos sous-vêtements, s'agrippant à l'autre avec désespoir, comme si nous étions chacun le lien de l'autre avec la vie. Alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient pour ce qui était certainement la millionième fois, Harry recula prudemment, en direction du lit. Quand il nous apparut que de marcher en tandem tout en s'embrassant était trop fastidieux pour nous deux, il me hissa en attrapant l'arrière de mes cuisses, et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il nous menait vers la destination voulue.

Je laissai échapper un gloussement très féminin alors que mon dos entrait en contact avec le matelas doux. Je fus brièvement surprise de voir à quel point le lit était confortable, mais cette suite d'idées fut interrompue lorsque Harry se baissa sur moi. Mon corps tout entier frissonna d'anticipation et d'un besoin douloureux ; je n'avais jamais, _au grand jamais_ été si proche d'un homme. Pas même Harry. Nous avions eu notre juste part de manigances tardives, mais toutes avaient composé avec des vêtements, et n'avaient _pas _inclus l'entrée en scène d'un… certain attribut innommable. Je haletai de surprise, et de plaisir, lorsque l'attribut en question, finalement libéré de la dernière pièce de vêtement restante, entra en contact avec la zone la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

« Ohhh », gémis-je, mes yeux se fermant en papillonnant.

Harry émit un grognement sec et guttural, et ses mains se refermèrent sur le tissu de mon slip. J'arquai mon dos pour lui rendre la tâche plus aisée. Une fois qu'il en fût débarrassé, il se sépara rapidement du sien. Un tremblement d'excitation et, je devais l'admettre, de peur, me traversa une seconde avant qu'il ne me pénètre. Lorsqu'il le fit, toute pensée cohérente me quitta. Je fermai mes yeux, savourant les sensations, la bouche ouverte de surprise et d'une béatitude s'étendant bien au-delà de ma compréhension. Je laissai échapper un léger cri de douleur, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement, puis en un cri d'incommensurable plaisir.

« _Harry_», grognai-je alors que ses assauts augmentaient en intensité et en vitesse. Je répétai son nom encore et encore, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Mon corps était recouvert de sueur, tout comme le sien. Ils semblaient se mêler à chaque point de contact, faisant de nous une entité unique, au lieu de deux personnes distinctes. « Plus fort », grinçai-je, et il m'obligea volontiers, me procurant des sensations et des émotions que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentées de ma vie.

Quand nous eûmes dépassé le point de non-retour, il se retira à contrecœur, roula à côté de moi, nous étions tous les deux pantelants. Les draps étaient trempés de notre sueur, nos cheveux emmêlés, nos visages en feu. Même allongée, je pouvais sentir mes jambes se transformer en gelée, et je savais qu'il me serait impossible de marcher pour un petit moment.

_Bon sang._

« Bon sang », souffla Harry.

Je ris dans un murmure. « Exactement ce à quoi je pensais. »

* * *

><p>« … Je suis juste un peu barbouillée », chuchotai-je dans mon portable, regardant furtivement vers la porte de la salle de bains. « Je crois que c'est une gastro. »<p>

« Alors prends une potion », suggéra Janet.

Je mordis ma lèvre. « Euh… je ne suis pas chez moi. Et je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires. »

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici », insista-t-elle.

« Janet… »

« Ecoute, soit réglo avec moi », m'interrompit-elle, la voix sévère. « Es-tu réellement malade, ou es-tu juste en train de te trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir bosser pour raison personnelle ? » Je ne répondis pas, ce que, bien-sûr, elle prit pour une réponse. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu aurais pu trouver un peu mieux que d'appeler en imitant une pauvre malade alors que tu travailles dans un _hôpital_. Un hôpital _magique_», ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton moqueur.

J'étais sur le point de protester, mais à ce moment, j'entendis l'eau de la douche s'arrêter. Harry allait revenir d'ici quelques minutes. « Ecoute, je dois y aller », murmurai-je. « Peux-tu juste me couvrir ? »

« Evidemment. Mais tu m'en devras une belle pour ça. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Merci, Jan. A plus. »

Sans même attendre une réponse de sa part, je raccrochai le téléphone, remontai fermement les draps sous mes bras, et m'assis contre les oreillers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry émergea de la salle de bains, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette blanche et moelleuse.

_Merlin._

Harry s'arrêta, souriant ostensiblement. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » lâcha-t-il. Je me rappelai vaguement avoir utilisé cette phrase ironiquement lorsqu'il avait apprécié ma robe la nuit précédente.

« Indubitablement », ricanai-je.

Il rit, traversant la chambre jusqu'à mon côté du lit. Il se pencha et m'embrassa rapidement. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux prendre une douche. Il faut rendre la chambre à neuf heures. »

Je jetai un œil au réveil sur la table de nuit, et laissai échapper un « HEIIN ! » quand je vis l'heure : il était déjà huit heures trente ! Je bondis du lit, sans même me soucier de prendre des affaires de rechange, ou d'emporter le drap avec moi, et claquai la porte de la salle de bains derrière moi. Mes joues étaient en feu alors que j'entendais le rire de Harry, mais je n'arrivais à rien d'autre qu'à me sourire à moi-même. Merlin, ce que ce rire était capable de me faire…

Après la douche la plus rapide de ma vie – dix minutes ! – je m'enroulai dans une serviette et déboulai dans la chambre pour prendre mes vêtements. J'avais laissé ma tenue plus décontractée dans la voiture, je fus donc forcée de quitter l'hôtel avec la même petite robe noire que lorsque j'y étais entrée. _Bienvenue à Provok'land, épisode premier._Cependant, j'étais légèrement rassérénée que Harry, lui-aussi, porte son costume chic.

Une fois habillée, Harry et moi quittâmes l'hôtel. Le chemin du retour fut plus court, Harry ayant pris un trajet plus direct, et nous discutâmes tranquillement, sans vraiment de sujet particulier. Nous arrivâmes devant ma résidence autour de dix heures trente et Harry insista pour me reconduire jusqu'à mon appartement.

« J'aurais pu transplaner », pointai-je.

« C'est risqué de transplaner d'une petite pièce fermée, Hermione », contra-t-il. « En outre, c'est la base de la galanterie. Je dois m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi saine et sauve. »  
>Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est plus que plausible de se faire agresser etou kidnapper dans cette partie calme et sécurisée de Londres, à dix heures et demi du matin. »

« Eh, on ne sait jamais. »

« Hmm », fut tout ce que je dis. « Bien, merci. Pour tout. »

Il sourit, et nous nous arrêtâmes devant ma porte. « Ce fut un plaisir », répliqua-t-il, ses yeux recommençant à chercher cette stupide chose. Je soutins son regard, refusant de me montrer timide, et il rendit les armes. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes, faisant remonter dans mon esprit toutes les pensées, sentiments et sensations de la nuit dernière.

« On se voit bientôt », sourit-il, avant de se détourner, me laissant glisser le long du mur dans une tempête d'émotions. Je mis une main sur mon cœur, comme si ça allait calmer son rythme effréné. Je pris des inspirations lentes et mesurées, essayant de voir, et penser au travers de ce soudain vertige.

« Oh mon Dieu... », soufflai-je.

C'était un doux euphémisme.

Après quelques minutes, je réussis à retrouver un peu le contrôle de mon corps et me relevai lentement. Cela me prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour déverrouiller ma porte, mais au moins, j'étais capable d'entrer dans mon appartement. Je laissai tomber mon sac à main derrière la porte et m'appuyai contre cette dernière. Ma tête était toujours embrumée et je sentais mon visage chauffer. Je gloussai alors que je glissais ma main sur mes lèvres, encore sensibilisées de la façon dont elles avaient touché les siennes. Je repensai à ce dernier baiser, à la nuit dernière, et une vague de chaleur et de bonheur me traversa tout le corps.

A cet instant, un coup fut frappé à la porte.

Certaine qu'il s'agissait de Harry, je l'ouvris avec un sourire brillant. Mais il fut effacé et remplacé par une expression de choc flagrant, quand je vis _qui_ était là, tenant un bouquet de marguerites jaunes.

« Patrick Ness ? »


	8. Tout devient vraiment très compliqué

_Hop me revoilà ! Mon année en poche, en vacances ou presque, voici le chapitre 8 de Friends With Benefits. A bientôt pour la suite ! Merci à Ju' pour sa correction._

* * *

><p>« P-Patrick ? »<p>

Il était là, debout, dans toute sa gloire ridiculement séduisante, blond, les yeux bleus. Il eut un sourire nerveux, tout en tenant les marguerites un peu plus haut. Je réalisai, alors, l'incongruité de ce que je venais de dire. « J-je veux dire… M. Ness, » je tentai d'apparaître professionnelle. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? »

« Euh… » Il pencha sa tête en avant et se gratta la base de la nuque de sa main libre. « Je ne… Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la raison de ma présence ici. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Okay… »

« Je veux dire, tout ça est un peu embarrassant, pour ne pas dire à la limite du harcèlement… »

Honnêtement, je n'y avais même pas pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il y fasse allusion, mais je me montrai un peu plus méfiante. « Comment _avez-vous eu_ mon adresse exactement ? »

Il souffla, faisant gonfler ses joues. « Je l'ai eue par la réceptionniste, à l'hôpital, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, cependant. » Je notai mentalement de virer Janet – même si je n'avais pas la moindre autorité pour faire une chose pareille. « Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, j'avais juste… » Il soupira. « J'avais simplement réellement envie de vous revoir. »

Je savais que j'aurais dû être un peu vexée, et peut-être effrayée, qu'un homme étrange qui semblait avoir tout, aille quémander mon adresse, dans le seul but de débarquer chez moi à l'improviste. Seulement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça absolument adorable. Et je supposais que mon attraction irrationnelle envers lui n'aidait en rien. Je lui souris, prenant les fleurs.

« C'est étrangement gentil de votre part », dis-je. « Merci. »

Il me retourna mon sourire, puis sembla remarquer quelque chose chez moi. « Vous vous apprêtiez à sortir à dix heures du matin ? »

Je me sentis rougir. « Oh, euh… Nous avons fait une petite promenade en voiture avec un ami, nous sommes allés au théâtre, et ça s'est finalement prolongé toute la nuit… » Ma voix mourut et la réalité de ce que j'avais fait me submergea. J'avais dormi avec Harry. Correction, j'avais eu des rapports sexuels avec lui. J'avais fait l'amour avec mon meilleur ami. _Que Merlin aille se faire foutre.*_

« Mademoiselle Granger ? Tout va bien ? »

Je revins à la réalité. « Très bien », me forçai-je sourire. « Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione. »

« Comme vous voudrez… Hermione », ajouta-t-il, testant sa nouvelle liberté.

Le sourire réapparut sur mon visage, mais quelque chose à propos de toute cette entrevue me semblait… irréel. Je supposais que ce n'étaient que mes scrupules me rappelant que cet homme était le père d'une de mes patientes, et que par conséquent, toute tentative de relation resterait extrêmement délicate. C'était bien assez pour justifier cette hésitation embarrassante.

N'est-ce-pas ?

« Bien, je vais essayer quelque chose », dit-il abruptement. « Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps, du coup je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, mais peu importe je vais essayer. » Il leva ses yeux, soutenant directement mon regard. « Voudriez-vous dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

J'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je m'y attendais, mais ça aurait aussi été un mensonge de dire que l'idée qu'il m'invite ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Je veux dire, eh oh, ce mec m'a pistée via la réceptionniste de l'hôpital, et a déboulé à ma porte avec un bouquet de fleurs ! Ça veut tout dire. Mais même ainsi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me retrouver surprise… et je ressentais toujours cette même hésitation.

« Vous n'êtes pas marié, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je de but en blanc, tout en me giflant mentalement pour ça.

Il éclata de rire. « Non. Je suis divorcé depuis trois ans. »

« Mais… et pour votre fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait à propos de ça ? »

Riant toujours, il expliqua, « C'est Sammie qui m'a encouragé à venir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire 'La Soignante Granger était vraiment très jolie.' »

Je souris devant les manigances matrimoniales de la petite fille, mais ne pouvais toujours pas cesser de me sentir mal à l'aise. « Patrick, je… »

J'étais sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un crac sonore retentit derrière moi. « Hermione, j'ai trouvé ça dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, alors j'ai pensé que j'allais te le rap… Oh. »

Chaque once de couleur s'échappa de mon visage alors que le regard de Harry se posait sur Patrick. Je notai le jean dans ses mains, et la couleur regagna furieusement sa place. Je me tournai vers Patrick, qui semblait pris dans une bataille intérieure. Harry était toujours habillé de son costume, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et ses yeux brillants. Du moins, ils l'étaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'homme debout sur mon palier.

« Oh », dit Patrick, reprenant l'expression de Harry. « Je vois. Euh… Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunée. »

« Non ! » criai-je presque. « C'est bon, Patrick. Voici… »

« Je sais qui il est, » m'interrompit-il. « Harry Potter. »

Harry fit un pas en avant, offrant un sourire tendu, indéniablement forcé. « En chair et en os », dit-il d'une voix pincée. « Et vous êtes… ? »

« Patrick Ness. Je…, et bien, ma fille était une patiente d'Hermione. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Vraiment ? »

J'en avais eu assez. « Harry, voudrais-tu nous excuser juste une minute ? » demandai-je dans un murmure. « J'ai besoin de… résoudre quelque chose ici. »

Il ne me regarda pas, mais acquiesça de la tête. « Je vais aller mettre ce jean dans ta chambre. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Pat', vieux frère. »

« Hum, Patrick », corrigea-t-il. « Je ne suis pas vraiment emballé par Pat'. »

« Toujours un plaisir, » renifla Harry – depuis quand il _reniflait ?_ – avant de disparaître dans ma chambre. J'attendis de l'entendre transplaner avant de me tourner vers Patrick. « Ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être », dis-je.

« Pourquoi ne _me_ diriez-vous pas ce que vous pensez que ça semble être ? » demanda-t-il, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à me décider. »

Je soupirai. « Je sais… qu'on dirait que je suis en couple avec lui, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes juste des amis. »

Ce qui était techniquement vrai. J'avais cependant la furtive impression que si je l'informais des activités de la nuit précédente avec « l'ami » en question, il ne serait pas des plus enclins à me croire. Une bonne chose donc que je n'aie pas prévu de lui dire.

« Vous en êtes certaine ? »

Je souris, essayant de paraître convaincante. « Absolument. Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. » Je me tortillai sous l'évident mensonge. « Très bien, nous sommes _meilleurs_ amis. Rien de plus que _ça_ . »

Patrick sourit, semblant satisfait. « Alors… retournons à ma question. » Il me regarda prudemment. « Dîner ce soir ? »

Bien que je ne trouve pas de raison logique à ma précédente hésitation, je n'avais désormais pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. « J'en serais honorée », dis-je. « Quelle heure ? »

Il sourit. « Je serai là à six heures. »

Après un rapide au revoir, je refermai la porte… et Harry apparut.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti ! »

« Non, » il secoua la tête. « J'ai juste transplané à travers la chambre. »

« Bordel, Harry ! » hurlai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de _toi_ ! » cria-t-il en retour. Il m'attrapa par les épaules, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je me sentis momentanément étourdie par la proximité – ne pourrai-je donc jamais m'habituer à ça ? – mais je forçai ma concentration, alors qu'il parlait à nouveau. « Comment peux-tu accepter de sortir avec ce mec après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. « L… la nuit dernière était une erreur. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, je sais que tu ne crois pas ça ! » siffla-t-il, me tenant plus proche encore. « Je sais que tu as ressenti quelque chose, Hermione Granger, et je ne vais pas te laisser le nier plus longtemps. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Mais enfin de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? »

« La nuit dernière a signifié quelque chose, Hermione. »

« Pas ça, » je secouai la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'te laisser le nier plus longtemps' ? »

Il fit une pause, sa bouche restant ouverte un instant, avant d'inspirer profondément, et de dire d'une voix basse, « je t'aime ».

J'haletai bruyamment, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent plus largement que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé possible. « Tu _quoi_ ? »

« Je t'aime, » répéta-t-il avec ferveur. « Je t'ai aimée depuis ce jour où tu as déboulé dans le train, une Je-sais-tout maigre, aux cheveux en bataille et aux dents proéminentes. Je t'ai aimée tout ce temps, mais je luttais contre, parce que tu aimais Ron. Du moins je pensais que tu l'aimais, et je savais que lui craquait son pantalon en ta présence.**

Alors j'ai pensé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre, ou que je serais simplement satisfait de te savoir heureuse. » Il se tut, prenant une autre inspiration. « Mais quand Ron et toi avez rompu, et que nous sommes allés dans la Salle sur Demande cette nuit-là… j'ai pensé, 'Nous y sommes. C'est ma chance. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant, je le regretterai pour le reste de ma vie.' Alors j'ai fait quelque chose. »

Mes yeux se perdirent au loin alors que je me souvenais. « Tu as demandé à m'embrasser. »

« Oui. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu dirais _oui_ ! Je pensais qu'au mieux, tu m'aurais dit de te laisser du temps, et qu'au pire, tu m'aurais balancé des choses à la tête en me disant de dégager. Mais tu as dit _oui_ ! Et cette nuit… a probablement été la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie… jusqu'à la nuit dernière, c'est un fait », ajouta-t-il, rougissant. « Et tant qu'à être sur ce sujet… _tu_ es celle qui a tout déclenché._ Tu_ m'as dit de ne pas m'arrêter. _Tu_ es celle qui criait mon nom balayée par l'extase pure. Et maintenant, tu as le culot de me dire que c'était une _erreur_ ? »

En cet instant, je ressentais la piqûre révélatrice des larmes derrière mes yeux. « Harry, je… je ne pensais pas clairement », tentai-je lamentablement. « J'étais… dépassée par l'excitation et l'émotion du moment. Je ne… Je pense que je m'attendais pas à ce que ça ait ces… répercussions. »

Il me regarda, sincèrement blessé. « 'Répercussions' ? » répéta-t-il. « C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Putain, Hermione, je t'_aime_ ! Est-ce que tu saisis ? Je t'_aime_. Je ne peux plus prétendre le contraire plus longtemps ! »

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît arrête », sanglotai-je, les larmes avaient finalement jailli.

« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! » cria-t-il. Je fixai un point sur mes chaussures, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sa main glissa sous mon menton, et il me força à peu de chose près à rencontrer son regard émeraude. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux… et dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, aussi. »

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire les mots, mais ils ne voulurent pas sortir. J'étais incapable d'infliger ce genre de souffrance à mon meilleur ami. Et en toute honnêteté, je n'étais pas totalement sûre de _ce_ que je ressentais. _L'aimais_-je ? Étais-je tombée amoureuse de lui, sans même le réaliser ?

La sonnerie de mon portable me sauva de lui donner une réponse. Je répondis, faisant de mon mieux pour garder une voix stable. « Allô ? »

« Hermione, c'est Jan. Eh, je sais que tu as ton truc personnel en cours, quoi que ça puisse être, mais on a vraiment besoin de toi ici. C'est la folie ! Si tu pouvais venir juste pour quelques heures, cinq au pire, et bien ce serait fantastique, et je ne voudrais pas devoir faire un rapport sur toi au Soignant Thomson, ou perdre mon boulot pour avoir menti sur tes occupations. »

Je soupirai. « Je serai là dans quinze minutes. »

« Merci Merlin ! Okay, je te vois tout à l'heure ! »

Raccrochant, je regardai Harry. « Je dois aller bosser. »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, » il bascula instantanément de la colère à la complainte. « Ne pars pas. »

« Il le faut », dis-je fermement. « Ils ont besoin de moi à l'hôpital. »

« Ils peuvent attendre ! »

« Non, Harry, ils ne peuvent pas ! » criai-je. « Je dois aller bosser, parce qu'ils sont débordés, et qu'ils ont besoin de moi, et je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant de toute façon, alors j'y vais ! Et tu vas faire de même ! Tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre une tasse de thé, et ensuite, demain, on prendra le temps de s'asseoir et de discuter de ça comme les humains civilisés que nous sommes. Okay ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il me détailla pendant un moment, et soudainement, dans un crac, il était parti. Je soufflai bruyamment, m'effondrant sur le sol comme une masse, secouée de sanglots.

Tout devenait _vraiment_ très compliqué.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes de la traductrice<span> : _

_*Oui c'est moche, très très moche mais l'expression originale étant « Bloody fucking Merlin », je me suis creusée les méninges pour garder l'idée véhiculée par le « fucking » sans pour autant ressortir un « putain » ou autre joyeuseté. Traduction très discutable je vous l'accorde volontiers._

_**Oui je sais, il est hautement improbable que Harry s'exprime ainsi, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. Seulement, je dois avouer que l'expression originale était vraiment trop marrante « I knew he fancied the pants off of you » ce qui signifie qu'il craquait pour elle, mais il se glisse à la fois une légère connotation sexuelle qui se retrouve vraiment dans notre expression « craquer son slip » française. Encore une fois ça se discute, mais j'assume. :D_


	9. Le secret dévoilé

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis longue je le sais bien, mais j'ai passé une année d'études très dense, maintenant terminée. Voici donc le chapitre suivant de Friends with Benefits. Bonne lecture et merci à Filoudor pour sa correction._

* * *

><p>« Tu as un timing <em>impeccable <em>», dis-je à Janet alors que je marchais vers son bureau. Comme je m'y attendais, les soignants et les infirmiers se démenaient dans l'aire de réception, transportant les patients et les équipements en incessantes allées et venues. « Oh, et tant que j'y pense », ajoutai-je, « tu es virée. »

« De rien », sourit-elle, « et pourquoi ? »

J'affichai un sourire narquois. « Tu es virée parce que tu as donné mon adresse à Patrick Ness. »

Janet me rendit le même sourire. « Ben, qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Il a débarqué ici, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, demandant à te voir. Quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là, il a insisté, il _devait_ te voir, et m'a demandé ton adresse, ou un endroit où je pensais pouvoir te trouver. Je lui ai donné ton numéro et ton adresse, parce que j'avais déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer ici, pour vouloir ajouter à la pile une crise de sa part. » Elle remua ses sourcils. « S'est-t-il ramené chez toi ou quelque chose du style ? »

« Évidemment qu'il l'a fait, » l'informai-je. « Il est venu avec un bouquet de marguerites pour me demander de dîner avec lui – et j'ai accepté. Nous sortons ce soir. »

« Hmm, ça semble bien parti, » sourit-elle. « Maintenant au boulot, Boss ! »

Je souris, et me mis à la tâche. C'était une _maison de fous_ ! Je soignai plus d'une cinquantaine de patients en l'espace d'une heure ! Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air aujourd'hui… une chose qui amenait les gens à faire des choses dangereuses.

Comme déclarer leur amour éternel à leurs meilleurs amis.

Cette pensée vint à moi en pleine manipulation d'un os brisé, et le choc qu'elle provoqua me fit serrer un peu trop fort. « AOW ! » Le patient, un garçon de douze ans qui avait chuté de son balai, glapit de douleur.

« Je suis désolée, » m'excusai-je, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à ne pas rougir.

Le reste de la journée passa comme une tornade, avec des centaines de patients. Finalement, à seize heures, le flux d'arrivée s'était ralenti assez pour que je puisse rentrer. Je rapportai quelques dossiers à Janet, tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Attends ! » appela-t-elle. « Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi j'avais un timing impeccable ! »

J'avalai ma salive. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Ou la lui dissimuler ? J'optai pour le dernier choix. « C'était sarcastique Jan' » dis-je avec un sourire affecté. « J'étais sur le point de me relaxer dans un délicieux bain plein de bulles quand tu as appelé. »

Elle grogna un rire. « Bah, je ne serais rien sans mon prodigieux sens de l'organisation. »

Roulant les yeux, je quittai l'hôpital, le rire de Jan' résonnant dans le hall.

* * *

><p>Patrick était en retard.<p>

Seulement de dix minutes, mais tout de même.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées et mon pied gigotant. J'avais passé une robe bleu azur ce soir, sans bretelles, avec une petite laine blanche nouée sur le devant. Mes spartiates noires complétaient l'ensemble au mieux ; des talons auraient été un peu trop, sans compter que Patrick n'était pas aussi grand que… d'autres.

**Que **_**Harry**_, corrigea une voix dans ma tête.

_Silence, toi_, dis-je en retour.

**Aucune chance. Tu sais que ça ne va pas marcher. Patrick n'est pas fait pour toi.**

_Il est trop tôt pour dire ça ! Je viens juste de le rencontrer ! _

**Exactement. Et depuis combien de temps connais-tu Harry ? Oh, c'est vrai ! Plus de dix ans ! Saute à l'évidente conclusion, Sherlock.**

_Harry et moi ne sommes que des amis._

**Oh, allez, tu ne crois pas vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ces trois dernières années, quelqu'un d'autre t'a-t-il déjà fait te sentir comme il te fait te sentir ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il **_**embrassée**_** comme lui ?**

**Je ne pense pas.**

_Je te déteste._

**Hé, je ne suis que ta conscience, te disant ce que tu sais déjà.**

Le son de quelqu'un tapant à ma porte me fit sortir de ma propre tête, et je me levai. Après un instant, je repris contenance, et ouvris.

« Bonsoir, Patrick, » saluai-je.

Il sourit. « Vous êtes époustouflante, Hermione. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Il m'escorta hors de l'immeuble, jusqu'à un taxi qui attendait. Nous allâmes dans un restaurant dans le centre-ville de Londres. Nous parlâmes des choses que nous avions en commun… et puis la salade arriva. Je commençais à me sentir comme dans une impasse.

**Je te l'avais dit**, la voix agaçante était de retour.

_Oui, oui, tu es très futée. La ferme._

**Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais…**

« Je vous prie de m'excuser un moment, Patrick, » dis-je, me levant. « Je dois utiliser les toilettes, mais je reviens. »

Il sourit gracieusement. « Pas de problème. Je serai là. »

Je courus à moitié vers la pièce intitulée 'Dames', et poussai un soupir une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur. Tout allait de _travers_. Patrick, ce dîner, moi ici… j'avais besoin de partir. Je triturai ma cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à dire, une excuse à donner pour m'en aller. La seule qui m'apparut fut d'appeler Jan' et de lui demander de prétendre avoir besoin de moi à l'hôpital une fois de plus. C'était mieux que rien. Je pêchai mon téléphone dans mon sac à main, et composai son numéro.

« Une autre faveur, Boss ? » répondit-elle.

« La dernière pour aujourd'hui, espérons, » dis-je. « Je vais prétendre que tu m'appelles pour bosser encore, et je pourrai me sortir de ce rencard. »

« Si mauvais ? »

Je soupirai. « Disons simplement que Patrick sera un gentil mari pour _quelqu'un d'autre_ . »

« Je vois. Vas-y. »

Prenant ma respiration, je me lançai dans une sorte de dialogue pré-répété, laissant entendre qu'ils étaient occupés, et qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Patrick leva les yeux alors que j'approchais, son front plissé avec intérêt. Alors que je raccrochais le téléphone, avec Jan' disant, « tu me donneras les détails, » comme je le faisais souvent, je le regardai, l'expression navrée.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Patrick, mais il va falloir que je parte. Ils ont besoin de moi à l'hôpital, et mon patron est vraiment un casse-pieds, donc je… »

« Hé salut, _traînée_. »

Mon sang se glaça au son de ce que je considérais comme le pire mot de la langue anglaise. Je me retournai, faisant face à la dernière personne que je m'étais attendue à voir : _Jack_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ricana, puis se tourna vers Patrick. « Jack Templeton. Je suis le petit-ami. »

« _Ex_-petit-ami, » corrigeai-je.

Patrick se leva. « Je suis désolé, il y a un problème ? Parce que nous sommes en rendez-vous. »

« Oui, en quelque sorte, il y en a un, » dit-il. « J'ai simplement pensé qu'il était légitime que vous sachiez qui est la personne que vous courtisez. »

« Rentre chez toi, Jack, » insistai-je. « Il n'y a rien ici qui justifie que tu t'en mêles. »

Il pivota vers moi, un sourcil froncé. « Ah vraiment ? » triompha-t-il, avant de sortir un petit dictaphone, et d'appuyer sur lecture.

Et alors que ma propre voix se faisait entendre, je sentis mon estomac tomber jusqu'à mes genoux.

_« Tu as demandé à m'embrasser. »_

_« Oui. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu dirais oui ! Je pensais qu'au mieux, tu m'aurais dit de te laisser du temps, et qu'au pire, tu m'aurais balancé des choses à la tête en me disant de dégager. Mais tu as dit oui ! Et cette nuit… a probablement été la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie… _»

« Oh, mon Dieu, » murmurai-je. « Comment diable as-tu… »

« Chuut, » siffla Jack. « Voici la meilleure partie. »

_«… Tu es celle qui a tout déclenché. Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'arrêter. Tu es celle qui criait mon nom balayée par l'extase pure. Et maintenant, tu as le culot de me dire que c'était une erreur ? »_

_« Harry, je… je ne pensais pas clairement. J'étais… dépassée par l'excitation et l'émotion du moment. Je ne… Je pense que je m'attendais pas à ce que ça ait ces… répercussions. »_

_« "Répercussions" ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Putain, Hermione, je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu saisis ? Je t'aime. Je ne peux plus prétendre le contraire plus longtemps ! »_

_« Harry, s'il-te-plaît arrête. »_

_« Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! »_

Avec un léger _clic_, il arrêta, et je regardai le dictaphone avec horreur.

« J'étais venu te rapporter quelques affaires, » dit-il calmement. « Quand je vous ai entendu vous disputer, c'était une trop belle opportunité pour que je la laisse passer. » Il grimaça. « Je savais que vous cachiez quelque chose. _Je le savais. _»

« Hermione, » une voix faible, triste attira mon attention. Je me tournai vers Patrick, mon cœur se brisant lorsque je regardai son visage. « Vous… vous avez couché avec lui ? Avez-vous couché avec Harry ? »

Rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire ne m'aurait sorti de là. Résignée, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, des larmes sillonnèrent mon visage. Après un moment de silence, Patrick tourna les talons et partit.

Jack rit doucement. « Bah, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir. »  
>Soudainement furieuse, je me tournai vers lui, et giflai si fort son visage que ma main commençait à m'élancer. « TU ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ? » hurlai-je, et je pus voir chaque tête dans le restaurant se tourner vers nous. « TU ES CONTENT D'AVOIR PRIS TA REVANCHE, D'AVOIR PROUVÉ QUE TU AVAIS RAISON ? TU FERAIS MIEUX DE SAVOURER TANT QUE ÇA DURE, JACK, PARCE QUE SI JE REVOIS <em>ENCORE<em> TON PETIT SOURIRE D'ÂNE SUFFISANT, JE ME CHARGERAI PERSONNELLEMENT DE FAIRE DE TA VIE UN ENFER ! »

« Assez, » le gérant apparut. « Allez régler ça dehors, je vous prie ! »

« J'ai fini, » lui-dis-je, puis à Jack. « J'en ai fini avec toi, de tes fichues insécurités, et de cette obsession continuelle de toujours vouloir être le premier ! C'est _terminé_, Jack ! Ne t'avises plus _jamais_ de m'approcher à nouveau ! »

Et je le giflai encore, pour faire bonne mesure, avant de gagner rapidement la sortie.

Une fois dans un endroit suffisamment sûr, je transplanai pour le premier endroit qui me vint à l'esprit, avec des visages sympathiques et des oreilles à l'écoute.

Le Terrier.


	10. La vérité

_Bonjour à tous. Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de la fiction. Bonne lecture et un grand merci à Filoudor pour sa correction._

* * *

><p>« Bon, laisse-moi mettre tout ça dans l'ordre. » dit Ron, regardant ses mains, qui étaient croisées devant lui. « Tu es en train de me dire que, la dernière nuit de notre dernière année, toi et Harry vous êtes embrassés dans la Salle sur Demande, puis que vous avez commencé une espèce 'd'amitié améliorée' et que ça a duré tout au long de ces trois dernières années ? »<p>

Je déglutis difficilement. « Oui. »

« Et la nuit dernière, toi et Harry avez couché ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel à Bath ? »

Craintive, j'acquiesçai de la tête.

Nous étions dans le salon au Terrier, et le reste de sa famille était sorti – comment avais-je réussi à avoir _autant_ de chance ? – Luna était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner, car aucun de nous n'avait encore mangé. J'avais seulement avalé la moitié de ma salade de mon rendez-vous avec Patrick avant de m'échapper dans les toilettes, et ensuite… enfin…

« Ce n'est pas le pire tu sais. » marmottai-je.

Il laissa échapper un rire bref, mais dénué d'humour. « Il y a _plus_ ? »

« Il y a deux jours » commençai-je, n'osant pas le regarder, « j'ai rencontré un gars au boulot. Il était venu avec sa fille qui avait quelques méchantes brûlures faites par du pus de Bulbobub. Instantanément, j'ai été comme attirée par lui, mais je me suis dit qu'il était probablement marié, ou tout du moins, qu'il ne voudrait pas compliquer les choses avec sa fille. Puis, ce matin, il s'est pointé à mon appartement, pour m'inviter à dîner. J'ai accepté, et à ce dîner, Jack a reparu d'on ne sait où. »

« Il a _quoi_ ? »

Je pris les devants. « Il a… entendu une dispute que j'ai eue avec Harry… durant laquelle il… enfin, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. » Les yeux de Ron étaient à la limite de lui sortir du crâne. « Nous nous sommes engueulés la nuit dernière, à propos de ce que ça signifiait, et j'ai fini par le foutre dehors. Ensuite, au dîner, Jack a débarqué et a balancé un enregistrement de notre altercation. »

Il soupira, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage tout en reprenant place sur son siège. « Bon sang » marmonna-t-il. « Un seul petit secret, et tout le monde perd la boule. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit à Luna et moi en tout premier lieu ? » demanda-t-il.

Je mordis ma lèvre. « Je ne sais pas. Ça me semblait être quelque chose qu'il était préférable de garder entre lui et moi. »

Il acquiesça. « Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça. Mais… pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça, et te contenter de tout emballer dans un coin à jamais ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu me douter que ça irait si loin. » admis-je. « Je supposais que, d'ici là, l'un de nous, voire nous deux, aurions trouvé quelqu'un avec qui nous aurions voulu nous marier, que nous serions redevenus amis, et que ça en serait resté là. »

« Il ne t'est jamais passé par la tête que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu aurais pu être avec lui ? »

Je frissonnai. « Non, bien-sûr que non. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que ça a traversé l'esprit de pas mal d'autres gens. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Ron rit doucement. « Certains d'entre nous se sont fait une jolie cagnotte il y a quelque temps, en faisant des paris sur le moment où vous deux finiriez par enfin… euh… vous mettre ensemble. » Ses joues prirent des couleurs, et je le regardai tout en assimilant ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et puis ce mec, Jack, et la majorité des copines qu'il a eu ces trois dernières… »

« Minute, minute, » le coupai-je. « Il n'y avait que Diane. »

Il secoua la tête. « En fait, la seule qui n'a pas soupçonné qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux c'était… oh, c'était quoi son nom… cette fille qu'il a rencontrée à la formation des Aurors… »

« Sheila » le renseignai-je.

« C'est ça ! » sourit-il en claquant des doigts avant de les pointer vers moi. « Sheila ! Ouais, Sheila a rompu avec lui à cause d'un truc concernant la religion. »

« Elle voulait devenir nonne. »

« Ouais, » grimaça-t-il. « Sans déconner, tu parles d'une façon de se faire jeter. Je me suis senti si mal pour lui quand il m'a annoncé ça. Je lui ai dit, 'Ben, regarde les choses en face, ça ne peut pas être pire que…' »

« RON ! »

« Bon sang ! »

« Reste avec moi veux-tu ! » Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Donc, si toutes ses copines exceptée Sheila l'ont accusé de me voir en parallèle, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? »

Ron soupira, secouant à nouveau la tête. « Hermione, tu ne vois donc pas ? Le pauvre type est complètement fou de toi ! Et il flippait tellement de ruiner votre amitié, qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour te préserver. En outre, presque à chaque fois qu'il a arrêté de fréquenter une fille, tu étais avec un autre mec. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui essaie de voler la copine d'un autre. »

Je regardai le sol, tremblante, à peine capable de respirer alors que j'encaissai. Il était vraiment amoureux de moi. Tout ce temps, et je n'avais jamais su. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

« Hermione ? Ça va ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre » murmurai-je.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, je te remercie. J'ai simplement… je dois arranger ça. »

« D'accord, » dit-il dubitatif. « Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Ma première pensée fut que je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais alors que j'étais assise là, ruminant tout ça dans ma tête, je réalisai une chose. Ça me percuta comme si je m'étais précipitée droit contre un mur de briques. Chaque contact, chaque baiser, chaque moment précieux avec Harry, avait toujours été mieux qu'aucun de ceux que j'avais eus avec un autre. J'avais toujours été plus détendue avec lui, davantage qu'avec Ron même, et en y ajoutant l'aspect physique de notre relation… nous semblions nous accorder ensemble, sans même essayer. Et quand Jack m'avait posé son petit ultimatum, lui ou Harry, il n'y avait même pas eu l'ombre d'un doute dans mon esprit sur qui mon choix allait se porter. C'était Harry.

C'était _toujours_ Harry.

Brusquement, je me levai de mon siège, faisant légèrement sursauter Ron. « Dis à Luna que je suis désolée, mais je vais aller prendre l'air plutôt que de dîner. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire _maintenant_. »

« Mais, qu'est… attends ! Où vas-tu ? _Hermione !_ »

Les lumières étaient éteintes au Square Grimmaurd, mais je n'étais pas totalement convaincue que Harry n'était pas là. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il dorme, mais il aimait parfois rester assis dans l'obscurité et réfléchir. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, je me contentai de transplaner devant la porte d'entrée. Si le craquement de la porte n'avait pas annoncé ma présence, les cris incessants de Madame Black s'en chargèrent ; ils n'avaient jamais songé à se débarrasser de ce portrait.

« Harry ! » criai-je. « Harry Potter, où diable te caches-tu ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Je retournai l'intégralité de la maison, jetant quelques sorts à Madame Black - « SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! ME MANQUER DE RESPECT DANS MA PROPRE MAISON ! » - et vérifiant chaque pièce deux fois. Quand je fus finalement certaine que Harry n'était pas là, j'allai vers le prochain endroit qui me vint à l'esprit : Godric's Hollow.

Je marchai d'un pas décidé le long de la rue principale, qui était déserte, à l'exception d'un coureur, d'une vieille femme… et d'un homme avec des cheveux noirs, en bataille. J'accélérai le pas jusqu'à pratiquement courir, sans le quitter des yeux. Il se dirigea vers le cimetière, et je piquai un sprint pour le rattraper. Enfin, je le rejoignis, près de la tombe de ses parents.

« Mon Dieu, tu es un homme difficile à trouver ! »

Il sursauta, et se retourna pour me faire face. Son visage se durcit lorsqu'il me vit. « Bien, tu m'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Je me laissai me détendre, croisant son regard. « Je veux m'excuser. »

« D'accord » dit-il détaché.

« Tu avais raison » continuai-je. « La nuit dernière a signifié quelque chose. Les _trois dernières années_ ont signifié quelque chose. Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé _combien_ elles avaient signifié pour moi, jusqu'à il y a une heure environ. »

« Sûr » répondit-il impassible, montrant clairement qu'il ne me croyait pas.

« Harry… Jack nous a surpris en train de nous disputer dans mon appartement. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent. « Et que diable faisait Jack dans ton appartement ? »

« Il était venu me rendre quelques affaires que j'avais laissées chez lui, mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est, qu'il nous a entendus, et qu'il a eu le culot de… nous enregistrer. »

« Oh » son visage pâlit.

Je déglutis : « Et il a fait tourner cet enregistrement devant Patrick. »

« _Oh_.»

« Ouais. »

Harry grogna : « Putain quel fils de pute*… Je suis désolé Hermione. »

Je haussai une épaule : « C'est comme ça. J'étais en train d'essayer de m'échapper de ce rencard de toute façon. »

Il arqua un sourcil : « Prince Charmant pas si charmant ? »

Malgré l'évidente insulte envers Patrick, je souris. « C'est un garçon plutôt gentil, et il fera un bon mari un jour… pour quelqu'un d'autre. » Je haussai à nouveau l'épaule. « Mais lui et moi… disons que ça n'aurait pas marché. » Je pensai voir l'esquisse d'un sourire dénotant le soulagement de Harry. J'inspirai, me préparant pour ce que j'allai devoir dire ensuite. « En outre, ça n'aurait pas été loyal de flirter avec lui… alors que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, et rencontrèrent les miens. « Tu… tu aimes… »

« Je t'aime, Harry, » dis-je à voix haute pour la première fois. Sa bouche en tomba ouverte, et il me fixa plusieurs secondes sans pouvoir dire un mot. Je me sentis frissonner. « Euh… tu m'as entendue Harry ? Je viens de dire que je t'aime. Veux-tu que je le répète une nouvelle fois ? Tu sembles avoir du mal à saisir le conce…_Hmm _!

Il m'embrassa à mi-mot, coupant net mon discours. Ses bras se verrouillèrent autour de ma taille, me serrant plus fort, comme s'il craignait que je puisse changer d'avis et tenter de rompre le contact. Je souris, et répondis en passant une main sur son visage tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il me hissa, et mes jambes trouvèrent leur place autour de sa taille, mes mains se murent dans ses cheveux. Bien que mes yeux restassent fermés, le souffle d'air soudain autour de moi m'indiqua qu'il était en train de tournoyer. Quel cliché. Mais je m'en fichai.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, il garda son front appuyé contre le mien, souriant plus largement qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir. « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais que tu dises ça. » dit-il, la voix rauque et passionnée.

Je lui souris en retour. « Je t'aime, » répétai-je pour la troisième fois. « Il va falloir t'y habituer. »

« Je ne pense pas que j'en serai capable. »

« Bien, je suppose que ça me va » je me penchai plus près, « parce que moi non plus. »

« Tu t'en plains ? »

Je l'embrassai gentiment. « Pas le moins du monde. »

Laissez-moi juste conclure en disant que je ne suis pas une trainée. Je suis simplement une fille qui a fait quelques mauvais choix, qui, avec le recul, m'ont conduite au meilleur choix de ma vie : Harry. Et honnêtement, si ces mauvais choix et ces sentiments douloureux étaient vraiment nécessaires pour m'amener jusqu'ici, je ne voudrais pas d'un autre chemin.

* * *

><p><em>*Note de la traductrice<em>_ : Là encore je n'ai fait que transposer le « Damn that son of a bitch… » bien que je trouve cette insulte complètement ridicule. Franchement, en quoi une mère peut être comparée à une prostituée si son fils se comporte mal ? Enfin…_


End file.
